mistake
by tofu tomato
Summary: Aku makin terperosok dan terperosok dalam jurang yang kubuat sendiri. Setelah menyadari semuanya, aku telah berada dalam dasar. Jauh, jauh sekali dari gapaianku dan pada akhirnya aku tak dapat kembali lagi.
1. prologue

~ Mistake ~

Summary:

Aku makin terperosok dan terperosok dalam jurang yang kubuat sendiri. Setelah menyadari semuanya, aku telah berada dalam dasar. Jauh, jauh sekali dari gapaianku dan pada akhirnya aku tak dapat kembali lagi.

Prologue

Musim gugur telah tiba. Daun-daun pepohonan mulai gugur, melayang-layang perlahan berharap dapat tinggal di angkasa hitam barang sejenak. Namun apa daya, mereka yang tak dapat melawan gravitasi pada akhirnya terjatuh juga. Semakin jauh dari angan. Seorang wanita bersurai pink sedang menatap langit malam, meratapi dirinya yang mulai rapuh digerogoti kenangan. Dia. Lelaki yang membuatnya terkapar tanpa daya. Sosok yang mengharuskannya menjalani kenyataan pahit. Akan tetapi, sosok itu pula, yang telah menyadarkannya, kalau uang tak dapat membeli segalanya. Termasuk cinta.


	2. Chapter 1

Akhirnya chap 1 selesai maaf kalo kependekan nanti di chapter 2 janji lebih panjang lagi ╭(^▽^)╯

~Mistake~

**Chapter 1**

~Sakura's POV~

Kalau saja ada yang bertanya padaku, "Apa yang terpenting dalam hidupmu?"

Tentu saja aku menjawab dengan mantap, "Uang."

Tetapi itu dulu, sekarang semua berbeda. Kau membuatku berubah, menyadarkanku bahwa anggapanku tentang uang yang dapat membeli segalanya itu salah. Aku teringat akan memori kilas balik pertemuan pertama kita. Saat itu aku masih begitu naif. Aku mendekatimu hanya karena uang yang kau punya. Materialistis? Aku yang lama bisa dikatakan demikian. Namun hal itu pula yang memberiku penyesalan. Mungkin aku tak pantas mengatakan kata maaf kepadamu. Namun hanya satu yang harus kau percaya tentangku, aku yang sekarang telah berubah, tulus mencintaimu, mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku.

~Normal pov~

Paris. Pusat mode dunia. Di sebuah gedung yang menggelar fashion show, nampak seorang wanita tengah berlari-lari membawa berbagai macam barang yang tak dapat dikatakan sedikit. Gadis itu adalah designer yang hari ini menampilkan busana-busana buah karyanya yang dikenakan para model di atas red carpet.

Sakura.

Nama yang indah. Warna rambutnya pun senada dengan bunga khas Jepang―yang merupakan negara kelahirannya.

Di sisi lain kota Paris, seorang pria baru saja menginjakkan kaki di bandara Charles de Gaulle. Dengan segala kearogansian khas Uchiha, dia menuju ke arah seorang pria blonde, sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Sasuke~ akhirnya kau datang juga, aku sampai bosan menunggumu disini sejak tadi!" Keluh si blonde.

"Hn." Uchiha Sasuke berusaha menanggapi sahabatnya, walau itu tak dapat dikatakan sebagai jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Yosh! ayo kita pergi dari sini!" kata blonde berkulit tan tanpa mempedulikan dua huruf konsonan sahabatnya―yang mempunyai berbagai macam arti, sembari membawa salah satu koper Sasuke.

Tanpa mereka sadari, takdir berusaha mempermainkan mereka. Di tengah gemerlap malam kota Paris yang memabukkan, sekali lagi mereka akan bertemu. Akankah hal ini menjadi pertemuan yang membawa bencana? Atau sebaliknya, menjadi anugerah tersendiri bagi mereka? Mungkinkah pertemuan mereka telah dicanangkan oleh Tuhan sejak lama? Agar mereka dapat memperbaiki segalanya dan mampu melawan arus takdir yang kejam, serta berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan kenyataan pahit yang dialami masing-masing dari mereka.

To Be Continue..

**Brown cinnamon : **makasih ya reviewer pertama w d usahain update kilat (งˆ▽ˆ)ง


	3. Chapter 2

Yey \(^o^)/ akhirnya update juga hahaha XD

Maaf ya untuk prologue dan chapter 1 sedikit banget (ch 1 mungkin cocok jd prologue ke 2? #halah)

Bersama saya tomato T^T (yg sebelum2nya di publish si tofu :p)

AN: Standard warning applied here yah ^^. Maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan (-,-;)

Okay, here it is! *bgm jreng jreng jreng*

~Mistake~

"Prok prok prok!"

Tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai penonton membahana memenuhi ruangan.

"Huft! Penonton sepertinya menyukai hasil designmu Sakura!"

Seraya menatap kea rah panggung, gadis amethyst itu mengatakan opininya. Namun saying, tidak adanya respon yang dikeluarkan lawan bicaranya membuat sepasang amethyst indah tersebut bergerak menatap sahabatnya. Haruno Sakura.

"…ra! …kura! Sakura!"

Sembari mengguncang pelan salah satu bahu Sakura, gadis amethyst—Hinata—menelusuri arah pandangan emerald hijau milik Sakura.

"A-ah! M-maaf, Hinata. Disini ramai sekali, sampai-sampai aku tidak mendengar suaramu."

Sakura berusaha berkelit, seakan tidak mau membiarkan Hinata mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

Percuma. Hinata tahu kalau Sakura sedang berdusta. Emerald milik Sakura menatap lurus ke arah panggung. Akan tetapi, pandangan mata yang kosong itu tidak dapat mengelabui amethyst milik Hinata.

"Kau memikirkan hal itu lagi?" Hinata menghela nafas pelan.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura cukup kaget. Namun, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan yang baru dilontarkan Hinata, dia malah berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka dengan mengomentari salah satu design rekan kerjanya yang dipertontonkan di atas red carpet. Sakura seakan menghindari berkata tentang 'hal itu'.

"Lihat, Hinata," tunjuk Sakura pada salah satu model yang sedang berlenggak-lenggok dengan anggun di atas panggung. "Design Yamanaka-san bagus sekali! Dia sangat modis, berbakat, dan juga perfeksionis! Lihat saja, bajunya penuh dengan detail-detail yang pastinya sulit sekali! Uwah, aku ingin sekali bisa jadi seperti dia!"

Hinata hanya dapat menghela nafas untuk kali kedua. Mimik wajah bahagia terpancar dari Sakura saat membicarakan tentang design. 'Asal Sakura bahagia, tak apa.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Sambil tersenyum dan melihat raut wajah sahabat pinknya, dia menimpali

"Hu'um. Tapi, apa designnya tidak terlalu ketat dan terbuka? Itu menurutku, sih."

Hinata dapat memaklumi keadaan sahabat karibnya. Masa lalu pahit yang dialaminya membuat Sakura merasa enggan untuk mengingatnya, bahkan berusaha keras untuk melupakannya. Masa lalu… Saat-saat dimana Sakura masih tinggal di Jepang, sebelum memulai karirnya sebagai salah satu perancang busana di Paris.

Amethyst Hinata mulai menerawang ke masa lima tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Hinata yang menjadi psikolog di Paris secara mendadak dihampiri Sakura di ruang kerjanya. Dengan berurai air mata, Sakura menceritakan semuanya. Semua yang telah dialaminya. Alasannya memilih meninggalkan Jepang dan kemudian tinggal di Paris. Penyesalan mendalam yang menyisakan luka gores di hati Sakura. Menganga lebar dan akan meninggalkan bekas untuk selamanya.

~.~

Di dalam bar, seorang pria yang kelihatannya berasal dari kalangan elit sedang minum-minum sendirian. Tampaknya dia berusaha melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu depresi. Cinta. Ya, Sasuke sedang berusaha melupakan rasa cintanya dengan seorang gadis yang sejak lima tahun belakangan senantiasa memenuhi pikirannya.

'Damn!' Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Beberapa wanita yang berusaha menggodanya hanya dibalas dengan dengusan malas dari Sasuke dan berakhir dengan kekesalan mereka karena diacuhkan.

Satu-satunya pelampiasan atas rasa sakit hatinya adalah alkohol. Berbotol-botol red wine telah memenuhi mejanya saat ini. Seakan menjadi kawan bicara Sasuke yang selalu setia menemaninya dikala duka saat mengingat masa lalunya. Tentang gadis itu. Haruno Sakura.

"Kenapa… kau tidak dapat pergi dari pikiranku?" Sasuke mulai meracau dengan suara lirih. Suara yang seakan dapat menggambarkan betapa sakit dan hancur hatinya sekarang.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pria blonde masuk ke dalam bar dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat matanya tertumbuk pada Sasuke di atas meja bar, dia segera menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang mabuk dan berusaha mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke yang terkapar di atas meja.

"Sasuke! Berhentilah minum! Kau sudah mabuk, kawan!"

Nada khawatir tersirat jelas dalam suara Naruto. Takut kalau sahabatnya terlalu banyak meminum minuman yang mengandung alkohol dengan kadar yang tidak sedikit itu. Sudah ada satu, dua, tiga. Tiga botol. Tidak, empat. Satu botol lagi ada dalam genggaman Sasuke.

"Aku belum mabuk." Jawab Sasuke singkat kepada lawan bicaranya, dan dengan elegan dia menuangkan cairan berwarna merah darah ke dalam gelasnya.

"Kau sudah mabuk! Berhentilah minum!" Sahut Naruto kesal. Kesabarannya perlahan menipis karena ulah Sasuke. Dia berusaha merebut satu botol yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Shut up!" Bentak Sasuke keras sembari meletakkan botol red winenya dengan kasar sehingga membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Désolé. Il était ivre." Kata Naruto dengan sedikit membungkuk kepada para pengunjung yang merasa terganggu karena kegiatannya terinterupsi oleh kelakuan Sasuke.

"Aku mabuk, huh? Sudah kubilang, aku belum mabuk! Dan satu lagi, apa kau lupa? Aku juga bisa bahasa Prancis, Monsieur." Sasuke berkata dengan nada sakartis dan sinis sambil menatap Naruto tajam dengan obsidian kelamnya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke! Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu. Sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang."

Dengan sedikit paksaan dari Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke beranjak juga dari sana.

Naruto sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Sasuke ketika berada di dalam bar. Sahabat yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil itu tidak mau pulang kalau tidak dengan paksaan. Itupun Naruto harus mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya demi memulangkan Sasuke dari surga segala alkohol.

Karena itu, seringkali Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya sendiri—takut membuat persahabatannya renggang kalau bertanya langsung, apa Sasuke kecanduan minuman keras? Tidak mungkin. Sasuke sangat jarang pergi ke bar. Tapi lama-kelamaan Naruto dibuat sangsi juga, karena kalau Sasuke sudah berada di dalam bar, pasti dia ditemani berbotol-botol minuman beralkohol. Red wine, vermouth, sherry, bahkan brandy dan vodka yang mempunyai kadar alkohol secara tiba-tiba pula, watak Sasuke yang pendiam dan angkuh berubah menjadi pria kasar saat mabuk.

Naruto tidak tahu alas an Sasuke menjadi seperti itu. Sasuke tidak pernah mau untuk sekedar menceritakan masalahnya kepada Naruto. Alasan Sasuke sebenarnya bukan karena tidak percaya terhadap sahabat masa kecilnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin Naruto terlalu memikirkannya. Naruto terlalu baik baginya. Dan masih ada satu alasan lagi, Sasuke tidak mau mengingat apapun tentang Sakura, kalau bisa selamanya. Gadis itu telah membuat perasaannya tidak karuan.

Akhirnya Naruto mengantarkan Sasuke ke hotel tempat pria itu menginap, serta memapah Sasuke yang sedang mabuk berat itu sampai ke kasurnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Sasuke! Ingat, jangan minum lagi!" Naruto mengingatkan Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu kamar hotel dan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Sasuke tidak menyahut.

'Mungkin Sasuke sudah tidur.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

'Tapi bagaimana kalau dia kembali lagi ke bar?'

Ugh! Ternyata perang batin sedang berkecamuk dalam pikiran Naruto.

'Oh, tidak mungkin. Ayolah, Naruto! Sasuke sudah mabuk berat tadi. Keadaan seperti itu 'kan tidak memungkinkan untuk kembali lagi ke bar. Ya, pasti begitu! Jangan terlalu cerewet dan mengekangnya. Semakin lama kau tampak seperti pengasuhnya saja, Naruto! Berhenti memikirkan Sasuke, dia itu sudah dewasa, bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.' Naruto memastikan bahwa kekhawatirannya tidak beralasan.

Tapi… Naruto salah besar! Sebenarnya Sasuke yang dikiranya sudah tidur itu masih terjaga dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan sayu.

"Kenapa… kau tidak mau pergi dan menghilang saja dari pikiranku…?" Sasuke meracau sebelum penguasa alam mimpi menjemputnya. Menebarkan bunga-bunga tidur bagi Sasuke. Entah mimpi buruk, indah, ataupun mimpi yang menyedihkan. Mimpi tentang masa lalu yang indah, maupun masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti, semua itu harus dijalani setiap insane di dunia yang fana ini, tanpa pengecualian.

~.~

Matahari tampak malu-malu mengeluarkan sinarnya dari timur. Lambat laun, perlahan tapi pasti, sinar itu bertambah terang dan semakin terang. Sayang, sang surya mulai digelayuti segerombol awan kelabu yang tiba-tiba dating, berusaha menghalangi sang surya bercahaya dan menyinari seluruh kota Paris.

Dari lantai tujuh di ruang kerjanya, Sakura melihat itu semua. Manik emerald itu berusaha mencari kesamaan antara dirinya dan matahari. Penderitaan yang harus ditanggung sang matahari merupakan refleksi dari hatinya. Semula cerah, dan merasa bebas memancarkan kemilau cahayanya kemanapun, hingga akhirnya sakit itu dating. Penyesalan yang begitu menyakitkan, sehingga matahari mau tak mau menutup cahayanya dari dunia luar dan tak akan pernah membuka kembali pintu hatinya. Untuk siapapun.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Suara Yamanaka Ino yang terdengar mengembalikan pikiran Sakura ke dunia nyata. Dengan segera, dia menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut.

"Ehm… Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu, Sakura. Kau panggil saja aku Ino dan aku akan memanggilmu Sakura. Ya?" Pertanyaan Ino dijawab dengan beberapa kali anggukan kepala dari Sakura tanda setuju.

"Begini, tadi aku kan sudah mengetuk berkali-kali, tapi karena tidak ada jawaban, aku langsung masuk. Maafkan kelancanganku"

"Oh ya, aku kemari karena menyukai beberapa designmu di acara fashion show kemarin! Sepertinya karyamu akan menjadi tren musim ini! Kyaa~ aku juga ingin begitu! Bisakah kau menjadi guruku?"

Sungguh diluar dugaan. Ino yang menurut Sakura adalah gadi yang pendiam dan sedikit arogan ternyata adalah gadis remaja biasa berumur 18 tahun yang cerewet, fashionable dan rendah diri.

"Benarkah itu Yamana—eh, Ino-san? Dan menjadikanku guru? Terus terang, menurutku itu terlalu berlebihan." Sakura merasa heran karena dianggap lebih senior oleh Ino. Padahal, baru kemarin Sakura berkata pada Hinata kalau dia ingin menjadi seperti designer muda berambut pirang pucat itu.

Tapi mendapati raut wajah Ino yang mengerutkan kening dan sedikit cemberut, buru-buru Sakura menambahkan kata-katanya,

"Ma-maksudku, hasil designmu kemarin jauh lebih modis ketimbang karyaku. Jadi menurutku tidak cocok kalau Ino-san menjadikanku guru. Aku lebih pantas kalau jadi murid saja." Sakura merendah, masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ino yang memuji hasil rancangannya.

"Oh, ayolah! Aku ingin sekali membuat design untuk musim semi tahun depan berdua denganmu, Sakura! Lebih baik kita bicarakan di ruanganku saja!"

Tanpa sempat mendengar jawaban dari mulut Sakura, Ino langsung menarik tangan gadis pink itu ke ruangannya. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

~.~

Di sebuah café, seorang pemuda mendesah malas. Sudah hampir satu jam dia menunggu.

"Tidak biasanya dia terlambat." Gumamnya perlahan, yang mungkin hanya dapat terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri, dan memang tidak diperuntukkan untuk didengar orang lain.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis masuk dengan wajah cemas dan rambut pinknya sedikit berantakan, nafasnya pun sedikit terengah-engah. Terlihat sekali kalau dia tergesa-gesa. Pandangan matanya mengelilingi seluruh penjuru café dengan cermat, berharap agar pemuda yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangannyabelum pergi karena keterlambatannya—yang tidak dapat dikatakan sebentar.

Voila! Ketika sepasang emerald Sakura bersirobok dengan pandangan dingin nan tajam milik pemuda itu, Sakura langsung menghampirinya dan disambut dengan kalimat tajam dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau terlambat, Sakura."

Tiga kata yang diucapkan dengan nada sinis membuat hati Sakura mencelos. Gara-gara keasyikan menciptakan beberapa design baru bersama Ino, Sakura sampai terlambat datang ke tempat janjian dengan orang yang mempunyai peran sangat penting dalam hidupnya lima tahun belakangan ini.

"Maaf! Tadi aku masih membuat beberapa design, sampai tidak sadar sudah jam segini…"

Pria dihadapannya hanya mampu menghela nafas. Kalimat bernada lemah yang mampu membuatnya berusaha memahami keadaan seorang perancang busana seperti Sakura.

"Ayo makan." Ucapnya singkat.

Sakura merasa atmosfer disekitarnya perlahan berubah lembut. Sesuatu yang sangat melegakan baginya. Dalam hati, Sakura berulang kali mengucapkan syukur pada Kami-sama.

~.~

Sasuke tiba di Champs Élysées tepat pada pukul sepuluh malam. Dengan penuh rasa malas dia melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu toko branded terkenal dan melihat kata 'FERMÉ'. Bagus. Satu kata itu sukses membuat mood Sasuke yang sedang jelek bertambah buruk. Dia berniat kembali, sebelum akhirnya melihat siluet gadis dengan surai pink yang sepertinya sedang bersama seseorang.

Memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar orang yang dicarinya—bukan sekedar halusinasi, Sasuke mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan segera menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Itu Sakura. Benar-benar Sakura yang sedang bersama seorang pemuda. Bukan hanya halusinasi semata. Dengan cekatan, Sasuke segera mengejar Porsche merah yang membawa Sakura dengan Lamborghini sewaannya. Namun sia-sia saja. Sasuke kehilangan jejaknya di persimpangan arc de triomphe.

'Damn!' Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Dan dengan segala mood yang masih tersisa, dia melajukan mobilnya kembali ke hotel Ritz Carlton tempatnya menginap.

Di tengah perjalanan, Sasuke masih memikirkan siapa pemuda yang bersama Sakura tadi. Tangan kirinya spontan memijat pelipisnya karena kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pening.

Setibanya di hotel, Sasuke berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda di lobby hotel. Tidak ada yang spesial dari pemuda jangkung tersebut, kecuali jas yang memperlihatkan bahwa dia berasal dari kalangan atas. Dan sayangnya, Sasuke hanya berjalan melewatinya. Tanpa tahu kalau itu adalah pemuda yang tadi dilihatnya bersama Sakura.

To be continue –w–

**karimahbgz: **eh? Beneran nih? Padahal aku kira ceritanya mbosenin + galau gimanaa gitu *O* makasih udh review :9

**Brown Cinnamon: **Hehehe maaf :D benar2 kehabisan ide utk chap2 selanjutnya diusahakan mencapai 2000 words w go 2000 #semangat 45

**jofiane: **jofi :* aku baru tau kalo km pny acc disini :p thanks udh mau review :3.. hahaha rahasia #loh… oke, sedikit bocoran khusus jofi tercinta ;;) alurnya itu maju dulu trs baru flashback o.O rencananya sih begitu A. tentang debut (ih kayak jd artis :o) kan ffnya karangan amatir ._. jd lebih baik disembunyiin aja deh :3. Ps: cerita ttg m*** setelah yg ini selesai ya jof hoho..

**hanazono yuri: **makasih banget udah mau review ^^ updatenya kurang kilatkah? hehe

**desypramitha2: **maaf pertamanya mmg sakura menderita + galau banget yah ;O, tapi diusahain agar nggak terlalu galau gitu utk chap selanjutnya :p

Makasih banyak buat para reviewers :') nggak nyangka banget bisa dapet review sebanyak ini TT_TT.. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau cerita ini kurang menarik, mbosenin, mbulet kayak sinetron, dll

tofu tomato~


	4. Chapter 3

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai jga \(•`▽´•)/

Maaf sebelumnya kalo di chapter sebelumnya banyak typo T^T

Di chapter ini author berusaha memperbaikinya :D

~ Mistake ~

Chapter 3

Di sebuah café di seberang Gallery Lafayette, matahari sedang mengubur diri dibalik awan. Jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul enam sore terus bergerak tak mengenal lelah, layaknya jantung manusia yang tak akan pernah berhenti barang sedetik pun sebelum dewa kematian menjemput.

Terlihat dua orang gadis sedang bercengkrama dengan riangnya. Warna surai indigo yang kontras dengan warna pink, berbeda dari kebanyakan mahkota yang dimiliki Paris.

Sakura memandang undangan berwarna putih gading yang dililit pita ungu itu dengan takjub,

"Wah... Tak kusangka akan secepat ini! Selamat, Hinata!" Ujarnya tulus seraya memeluk gadis di hadapannya.

"Begitulah," jawab Hinata malu - malu. Semburat merah tipis mulai terlihat di pipinya yang putih, "Apa kau bisa hadir di acara pertunanganku minggu depan?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku tidak datang ke acara pertunangan sahabat terbaikku!" kata Sakura semangat.

"Kalau Gaara sedang senggang, ajaklah dia."

"Ya, aku akan mengajaknya, mungkin minggu depan dia bebas jadwal HD." kata Sakura menyetujui perkataan Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kutinggal dulu ya, Sakura. Aku ada janji dengan Naruto untuk mengurus acara pertunangan kami nanti" kata Hinata sembari berdiri.

Mendapat anggukan dari kawan pinknya itu, Hinata segera keluar dari café dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Setelah Hinata pergi, tidak lama kemudian Sakura meninggalkan café itu menuju apartemennya.

Menyenandungkan lagu, gadis itu berjalan. Di tepi sungai Seine yang menganga lebar, memandang refleksi dirinya. Terlihat tegar diluar, namun begitu rapuh didalam. Bulir-bulir air mata menganak di pelupuk, mendadak jatuh tanpa disuruh, membuat tangisan pilu yang terdengar indah bagi sang rembulan. Hatinya bagai tersayat sebuah sembilu. Mengenang kejadian lima tahun lalu. Penyesalan tiada henti terus menghantuinya.

~.~

"Sasuke! Nanti kau bisa datang kan ke acara pertunanganku dengan Hinata?", kata pria blonde itu kepada Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke ambigu. Bagi orang lain, mungkin itu adalah sebuah jawaban yang mempunyai beratus macam makna. Tetapi bagi Naruto, kata itu diartikan sebagai 'ya'.

"Cocok sekali," Sasuke mendengus malas.

"Seorang psikolog dan orang hiperaktif." Lanjutnya dengan nada menyindir.

'Kau pikir untuk apa sekarang aku jauh-jauh datang dari Jepang selain untuk hadir dalam acara bodohmu ini?' pikir Sasuke kesal.

"Kapan kau menyusul?", tanya Naruto tiba-tiba kepada Sasuke.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang polos memang. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Pikirannya tertohok oleh pertanyaan Naruto, yang seakan mengetahui pikiran Sasuke semalam.

Lima tahun yang lalu, dia pernah bermaksud seperti itu kepada seorang gadis, namun gadis itu telah menghancurkan keinginannya. Gadis yang sangat dicintainya, sekaligus dibencinya. Gadis yang selalu dipikirkannya, yang bisa membuatnya gila sekalipun. Semenjak itu, tak pernah sekalipun ada perempuan lain yang bisa mengisi hatinya, menggantikan posisi Haruno Sakura.

Setelah beberapa detik tertegun akhirnya Uchiha bungsu ini menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Hn" hanya itu kata yang sanggup keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Lidahnya menjadi kelu seketika karena pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Pikirannya pun melayang perlahan.

Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar jawaban sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. "Sasuke, kutinggal dulu, aku ada janji dengan Hinata! Jaa~", kata Naruto akhirnya.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke. Lagi.

Sendirian di kamar hotelnya, Sasuke merebahkan diri di atas kasur yang nyaman. Menutup kelopak matanya, mulai memutar balik ingatannya saat dia masih kuliah di Todai dan hidupnya saat itu masih sangat-super-duper normal. Tanpa gangguan siapapun, termasuk Sakura.

~.~

Bintang-bintang terpampang indah di langit malam yang kelam. Bagai permadani hitam bertabur permata cantik nan indah yang menyelimuti bumi dari hembusan angin musim gugur. Sangat indah. Mungkin itulah deskripsi yang sangat tepat untuk malam ini. Hari dimana pertunangan Naruto dengan Hinata dilangsungkan.

Beruntung, karena Kami-sama tidak mengguyur hujan musim gugur. Mungkin inilah yang disebut pengecualian, karena permainan takdir di dalam kota Paris, akan segera dimulai.

Haruno Sakura masuk kedalam ballroom sebuah hotel ternama di Paris sembari mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan seorang pemuda bersurai merah disampingnya. Kedatangan mereka langsung disambut riang oleh sang empunya pesta, Hinata.

"Wah, terima kasih kalian sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk datang ke acara pertunanganku." kata Hinata dengan ramah.

Malam ini Hinata sangat anggun dengan balutan mid-dress selutut yang anggun berwarna lilac. Rambut panjangnya yang selalu tergerai dibelakang bahu kini di tata high-bun, dengan kesan sedikit 'messy' untuk sentuhan yang lebih modern. Terlihat sangat elegan dan mewah, benar-benar seperti jelmaan seorang putri.

"Tidak masalah, 'kan sudah kukatakan aku pasti datang ke acara pertunangan sahabat terbaikku ini. Selamat ya Hinata." balas sakura atas perkataan Hinata tadi. Lalu mereka berdua berpelukan.

"Selamat ya." kata Gaara datar dan sedikit menginterupsi kegiatan kedua sahabat ini.

"Terima kasih, Gaara." Gadis indigo itu tersenyum lembut membalas perkataan sepupu jauh Naruto yang dingin itu.

Disisi lain di ruangan yang sama, dua orang pemuda tampan sedang membicarakan topik-topik ringan.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan tunanganku Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kepada sahabatnya.

"Belum. Kuakui aku cukup tertarik dengan psikologmu itu, Dobe. Aku hanya pernah melihatnya lewat foto yang kau berikan kepadaku." Sahut Sasuke atas pertanyaan temannya tadi. Jawaban yang cukup panjang. Bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan tanpa sadar hal itu mampu membuat Naruto tersenyum puas.

"Kau tahu? Hinata gadis yang sangat cantik, ramah dan penuh sopan santun. Kau pasti akan terpesona saat melihatnya.", kata Naruto bersemangat yang hanya dibalas oleh Sasuke sebuah gumaman.

"Yeah. Seorang heiress perusahaan Hyuuga sekaligus psikolog handal yang mungkin dapat menyembuhkanmu dari hiperaktif."

Oh, tidak. Jangan salahkan Sasuke jika malam ini dia terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Aura kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari Sasuke. Bahagia karena sahabatnya―Naruto―akhirnya dapat menemukan soulmate yang cocok. Dalam lubuk hati Sasuke, ingin sekali rasanya dia bertingkah seperti orang lain, memeluk dan mengeluarkan euforia sepuasnya, tapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalau tidak punya image yang tinggi. Dan Sasuke masih cukup sadar kalau dirinya adalah seorang Uchiha.

"Itu tunanganku," tunjuk Naruto dari kejauhan dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Hyuuga Hinata, atau mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi Nyonya Namikaze" kata Naruto bangga. Sekilas roman wajahnya yang polos seakan terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru mendapat hadiah istimewa.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tertegun, bukan karena dia melihat Hinata yang tampak sangat cantik malam ini, melainkan seorang gadis di sebelah Hinata. Gadis itu sangat mirip dengan orang yang telah mengisi pikirannya selama lima tahun ini. Caranya berbicara, caranya tersenyum, dan semua gerak geriknya. Tidak salah lagi. Bukan hanya mirip, namun memang gadis di seberang sana adalah gadis yang telah dicarinya selama ini. Sakura. Nama gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu.

Disaat Sasuke masih tertegun Naruto melanjutkan perkataanya, "Sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan temannya. Maukah kau menyapanya?"

Sasuke hanya diam, sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri. Merasa tidak direspon oleh lawan bicaranya, Naruto sedikit mengguncang bahu kekar milik Sasuke.

"Ah, ya?" sahut Sasuke pada akhirnya. Pelan. Sangat pelan. Agar Sakura tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di tempat ini.

"Ayo kesana!" kata Naruto yang sangat bersemangat mengenalkan sahabatnya ini kepada tunangannya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lelah. Jujur saja, tiba-tiba baginya mengenal Hinata tak lagi menarik. Sasuke dilemma. Haruskah menuruti Naruto dan bertemu Sakura? Atau kabur dan melarikan diri untuk selama-lamanya? Seperti yang gadis itu lakukan terhadapnya.

'Tidak!' tegasnya dalam hati. Dia tidak ingin menjadi pengecut seperti Sakura. Niat Sasuke sudah matang untuk membalas dendam pada gadis yang telah memporak-porandakan perasaannya, menghancurkan hatinya.

Sesampainya disana Naruto langsung berkata kepada tunangannya, "Hinata! Kenalkan, ini sahabatku sejak kecil, Uchiha Sasuke."

Raut wajah Hinata tampak berubah pucat, dia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang wajahnya sama pucat dengannya saat ini.

"E-eh, s-salam kenal", kata Hinata berusaha ramah kepada Sasuke, walaupun saat ini gadis yang terkenal lembut itu sedang khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya.

Sakura sangat terkesiap melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri disebelah tunangan sahabatnya itu. Terlambat sudah untuk melarikan diri.

'Kena kau, Sakura.' Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

'Ti-tidak mungkin!' batin Sakura.

'Padahal dunia ini begitu luas, tapi kenapa dia harus ada disini?!'

Jujur saja, saat ini Sakura merasa sangat gugup. Jauh lebih gugup ketimbang saat demam panggungnya kambuh. Keringat dingin mulai menetes perlahan, menyusuri lekuk wajah Sakura yang indah.

"Kenalkan juga ini Gaara, dan..." Hinata mengambil nafas sejenak. Sudah saatnya Sakura menghadapi kenyataan. "Sakura." kata Hinata pendek.

"Salam kenal." kata Gaara singkat.

Kedua insan berbeda gender yang akhirnya dipertemukan kembali hanya bisa terdiam. Pikiran Sakura masih melayang karena shock akan pertemuan yang tidak teduga ini. Karena tidak mendapat respon dari kedua belah pihak―Sakura dan Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto mempunyai inisiatif untuk bertanya, "Apa kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ya, kami adalah teman se-universitas. Kurasa Sakura dua angkatan dibawahku." Dusta Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, menelan dusta Sasuke bulat-bulat di kepalanya. Namun, seakan tersadar, dia berkata,

"Lho? Sakura kan kuliah di Paris, sedangkan kamu di Tokyo. Bagaimana bisa menjadi teman se-universitas?"

Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, suasana saat ini adalah yang paling dibencinya, dimana setiap orang menjadi kaku dan tegang, penuh kebohongan.

Sasuke terlihat santai saja menghadapi Naruto, "Bohong, kok. Dia itu mantan pacarku." Katanya dengan suara rendah dan mengintimidasi.

Sakura sangat shock dengan perkataan terus terang Sasuke. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dengan deras hingga membuat make upnya sedikit luntur.

Naruto hanya melongo tanpa bisa menanggapi kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Terlihat jelas bahwa Sasuke sedang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Bercanda. Lebih baik segera mulai acaramu." Suara Sasuke yang datar mulai mencairkan ketegangan di antara mereka berlima. Tubuh yang malam ini dibalut tuxedo hitam itu kini meninggalkan empat orang disekitarnya, menghilang diantara kerumunan tamu undangan lain.

~.~

Ditengah acara Gaara tampak gelisah, wajahnya mengernyit menahan sakit.

'Jangan. Jangan sekarang...' Keluhnya dalam hati.

Gadis bersurai pink di sebelahnya tampak tegang, tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa dihadapan Sasuke, maupun Gaara. Meskipun Sasuke mengatakan bahwa itu bercanda, semua orang pasti tahu kalau apa yang diucapkan seorang Uchiha, tidak mungkin ditarik lagi.

_'Dia itu mantan pacarku_.' Kata-kata itu terngiang terus di benak Sakura. Bersama dengan seringaian yang terlihat kejam bagaikan cheetah, yang mengendap-endap dan berhasil mencengkeram erat mangsanya. Lalu mengoyak dan merobeknya menjadi tak berbentuk lagi.

"S-sakura, aku ke toilet dulu." Suara rendah Gaara membuat Sakura menoleh dengan kaget, dengan kaku dia mengangguk pada presdir muda perusahaan Sabaku tersebut.

Sesampainya di toilet, Gaara menyandarkan diri pada pintu. Berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Dikeluarkannya dua butir pil kecil dari saku jasnya yang langsung ditelannya.

Setelah dirasa agak tenang, dia kembali menghampiri Sakura, namun langkah kakinya terhenti kala melihat pemuda Uchiha tadi menghampiri Sakura. Sayup-sayup dia dapat mendengar percakapan diantara mereka.

"Huh, seperti biasa, kau tak berubah Sakura..." Sasuke berbicara dengan nada sinis.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh. Bagaimana dengan lima tahun lalu, eh?"

Kali ini Sasuke menyentuh dagu Sakura, sontak Gaara menuju mejanya dan menepis tangan si bungsu Uchiha dengan kasar.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke mendesis. Nada benci tersirat jelas dalam ucapannya.

"Aku? Tunangan Sakura." Gaara membalas dengan berkata penuh kemenangan. Mendengar pernyataan Gaara, wajah Sasuke mendadak pucat pasi. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mengembalikan wajah stoicnya.

"Cih!" Senyum Gaara tambah mengembang seiring menjauhnya langkah Sasuke dari mejanya.

~.~

Acara pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata telah usai. Para tamu undangan sudah meninggalkan ballroom sejak satu jam yang lalu, menyisakan lima orang di dalam basement yang sebentar lagi juga akan kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

"Gaara? Kamu sakit?" Suara Hinata mengalun di telinga pemuda bersurai merah, membuatnya menatap iris amethyst milik Hinata.

"T-tidak... Ukh...!" Gaara memegangi perutnya lagi, membuat Hinata kebingungan.

"Hei, Gaara!" Naruto berusaha memapah Gaara yang lemas dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil bersama Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Hinata segera menghampiri Sakura yang baru saja kembali dari toilet.

"Gaara kesakitan!"

Deg!

'T-tidak mungkin.' Sakura berkata dalam hati.

Melihat sahabatnya yang tak kunjung memberi respon, Hinata menarik tangan Sakura.

'Hari ini...bukan waktunya HD'

Lalu mobil Naruto―yang untungnya besar, segera melaju menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

To be continue...

Mind to review? ;)

**Brown cinnamon** : sudah terjawab di chap ini :p iya :) semoga di chap ini sasuke ga terlalu ooc

**Jofiane **: hahaha gpp jof :D

Iya maaf banyak typo di chap sebelumnya╥ ﹏ ╥ di chap diusahakan lebih teliti (ง'̀⌣'́)ง

**Hanazono yuri **: sudah terjawab di chap ini :p sip ;)

**Karimahbgz **: sudah terjawab di chap ini :P sasusaku ketemu di chap ini jga :D makasih ya ^^ aku kira fic ini mlh ngebosenin dan kyk sinetron :(

Makasih bwt semua yg sudah mau review \(•`▽´•)/


	5. Chapter 4

**Akhirnya chap 4 bisa di update \(****•****•****)/ **

**Maaf ya kalo updatenya lama banget ****﹏****ini udah diusahain secepat yang kita bisa **

**Oke langsung aja **

**Happy reading \(****•****•****)/ **

**~ Mistake ~**

Chapter 4

Lorong rumah sakit tua yang lenggang tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan suara derit roda ranjang yang membawa pemuda bersurai merah. Pintu ruang UGD terbuka lebar dan ditutup tanpa mempersilakan semua masuk kecuali Gaara.

Semua cemas dengan keadaan Gaara. Sakura terus menangis, berdoa demi keselamatan Gaara yang sudah seperti pengganti kakak baginya.

Bukankah mereka sudah bertunangan?

Yang artinya hanya tinggal menunggu ketepatan waktu untuk melangkah menuju ke pelaminan? Pernikahan tanpa cinta―lebih tepatnya, pernikahan sepihak. Hanya Gaara yang mencintai Sakura dengan tulus, tanpa mengetahui bahwa cinta Sakura hanya sebatas kasih sayang seorang adik terhadap kakaknya.

"Sakura..." Hinata mencoba berbicara pada Sakura yang masih sesenggukan.

"Kalau boleh tahu..." Hening sejenak, Hinata mencoba untuk berhati-hati dalam memilih kata, agar tidak lebih menyakiti Sakura.

"Tidak apa, Hinata." Sakura berusaha tersenyum dihadapan sahabatnya.

"Gagal ginjal." Katanya lagi dengan sepasang mata emeraldnya yang menerawang jauh.

"Kronis." Seseorang menyambung perkataan para gadis itu. Tampak dokter muda berambut kelabu keluar dari ruangan.

"Keadaan tuan Sabaku sangat kritis, harus melakukan cito HD secepatnya. Dan yang ini mungkin agak sulit, karena butuh donor ginjal saat ini juga, atau nyawanya tidak dapat diselamatkan."

Semua yang ada disitu langsung terkejut, terutama Sakura. Gadis bersurai pink itu langsung tertunduk lemas mendengar keadaan Gaara.

"Dan masalah utamanya sekarang, pihak rumah sakit tidak mempunyai donor ginjal yang cocok. Bagaimana kalau kalian yang bersedia mendonorkan ginjal segera memeriksakan diri? Siapa tahu ada yang cocok." Lanjut dokter tersebut.

Semua masuk ke dalam ruang yang ditunjukkan dokter dan menyisakan Sasuke di ruang tunggu.

'Buat apa mengorbankan organku untuk orang yang tidak dikenal, ha?' Begitulah pikiran Sasuke.

~.~

Sakura memandang langit malam yang sedang menyelimuti Paris, menyebarkan hawa dingin musim gugur yang sebentar lagi akan usai. Daun-daun para pohon jatuh teronggok di tengah jalan, lemah dan tak berdaya. Seperti dirinya saat ini. Gaara sudah menolongnya terlalu banyak, hingga dia tak mampu membalas semua kebaikan pemuda tersebut.

'Sakura bodoh! Bodoh! Bodooohhh!' Rutuknya dalam hati. Isak tangis kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sakura... Masih ada Naruto..." Suara lembut Hinata sedikit meredakan tangis Sakura. Bagai oase yang telah ditemukan pengembara padang pasir.

Pekikan pintu tua berkarat yang berbunyi, melenyapkan kesenyapan di ruang tunggu. Pintu telah terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria blonde yang berwajah murung.

"Maaf. Ginjalku tidak cocok..."

Naruto yang selalu bersemangat, mendadak kehilangan kekuatan. Matahari yang tertutup awan pekat nan gelap, memupuskan harapan semua orang.

"Kenapa...?" Sakura berujar lirih dengan pelan.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak coba mendonorkan ginjal untuk Gaara?" Matahari yang sempat kehilangan cahayanya pun berusaha membebaskan diri dari timbunan awan.

"Hm, yah." Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas, tapi akhirnya menuruti Naruto dan mengikuti dokter Kabuto ke dalam ruangan.

Lima belas menit. Mereka bertiga masih setia menunggu.

Tiga puluh menit. Si blonde Naruto mulai tak sabar dan berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan tunangannya dan Sakura.

Satu jam lebih.

"Argh! Kenapa lama sekali?!"

Baru saja Naruto akan membuka pintu di hadapannya dan

Kriet...

Pekikan si pintu tua kembali terdengar, pertanda ada seseorang yang membukanya. Sasuke kembali dengan wajah datarnya diikuti sang dokter dengan nama Kabuto tertera di name tagnya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Sasuke? Cocok?!" Naruto sangat bersemangat. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa sepupu merahnya akan selamat.

"Hn." Dua konsonan yang ambigu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

"Yayaya, ginjal tuan Uchiha sangat cocok. Ini sebuah keajaiban. Tapi sayangnya..." Perkataan dokter itu terpotong ucapan Sakura.

"Kau mau menyumbangkan satu ginjalmu untuk Gaara, 'kan, Uchiha-san?" Dengan penuh harap gadis berambut pink itu memohon pada Sasuke―masa lalunya.

"Entahlah, akan aku pertimbangkan dulu. Tapi kemungkinan besar... tidak." jawab Sasuke dingin.

Dokter Kabuto―dan semua yang ada disana, menyayangkan hal tersebut. Terlebih lagi Sakura. Namun, apa boleh buat? Sakura sadar diri kalau dia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya pada Sasuke untuk mendonorkan ginjalnya pada Gaara. Akan tetapi, hal ini menyangkut hidup dan mati Gaara, seseorang yang sangat berjasa membantu kehidupan Sakura selama berada di Paris.

Ah! Sakura mendapat sebuah ide brilian yang sempurna. Mungkin akan sedikit sulit, di saat-saat seperti ini, Sakura membulatkan tekadnya bermodalkan pepatah 'but we've never know until we've tried, right?'

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka semua dengan langkah lebar yang arogan khas Uchiha. Sebelum pemuda itu berjalan terlalu jauh, gadis bersurai pink memanggilnya. "Uchiha-san! Tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Hn. Di taman saja."

Sakura senang bukan main saat pria bermarga Uchiha itu menanggapinya. Dalam hati, designer muda itu tidak akan menyerah sebelum Sasuke bersedia mendonorkan ginjalnya pada Gaara.

"Cepatlah. Aku sibuk." Ucapan pelan dari Sasuke cukup membuatnya terkejut dan dengan segera mengekor di balik punggung Sasuke setelah berpamitan pada Naruto dan Hinata, tidak lupa dengan dokter Kabuto.

~.~

Bingung. Satu kata yang tepat untuk Sakura saat ini. Kata-kata yang sudah disiapkannya tiba-tiba hilang tanpa tak berbekas. Seperti atom yang kehilangan semua muatannya, termasuk proton dan neutron.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hening menyusup diantara mereka.

Oh, dear! Berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke setelah 5 tahun berlalu ternyata jauh lebih sulit daripada membuat 100 design baju dalam waktu 1 jam! Tenggorokannya serasa kering kerontang dan berteriak dengan histeris meminta seteguk air, mengalahkan pengembara yang sudah berada di padang pasir selama seminggu.

"U-um... Bi-bisakah kau mendonorkan ginjalmu?" Tanya Sakura pada akhirnya. To the point. Lelah memikirkan basa-basi yang telah dirancangnya―bukankah otaknya menjadi blank tadi?

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Kemungkinan besar, tidak."

"Tapi, U-uchiha-san! Ku-kumohon..." Sial! Entah mengapa penyakit gagap yang biasanya melanda Hinata secara tiba-tiba berpindah ke Sakura.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari lawan bicara membuat Sakura mengerang putus asa.

"Kumohon... Dia bisa meninggal kalau tidak ada donor yang cocok dengannya." Air mata mengalir menuruni pipi kirinya, menandakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sakura mulai beranjak dari kursi taman dan berlutut di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Kemungkinan besar, tidak."

"Tapi, U-uchiha-san! Ku-kumohon..." Sial! Entah mengapa penyakit gagap yang biasanya melanda Hinata secara tiba-tiba berpindah ke Sakura.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari lawan bicara membuat Sakura mengerang putus asa.

Persetan dengan semua logika dan tata krama yang telah didapatnya sepanjang hidupnya. Ini menyangkut nyawa Gaara! Sakura rela melakukan apapun, bahkan merendahkan harga dirinya sekalipun!

"Aku tidak mendapat untung, malah sebaliknya, merugi karena kehilangan satu organ tubuhku. Kau tahu, harga ginjal tidaklah murah." Jiwa bisnis sang Uchiha mulai keluar. Peduli apa dengan perasaan gadis dihadapannya? Siapa yang lebih dulu menyakiti perasaannya?

"Aku tahu, tapi kumohon... Kau bisa meminta apapun dariku, mungkin memang tidak seimbang, tapi," Gadis pink itu mulai sesenggukan―untuk yang entah berapa kalinya dalam malam ini.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, sedikit tertarik dengan penawaran gadis di bawahnya ini. "Apapun? tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Ya. Apapun akan kulakukan.", jawab Sakura mantap.

"Baiklah aku mau. Tentu saja kau juga harus menepati janjimu.", kata Sasuke.

Binar keceriaan yang sempat menghilang terpancar lagi di kedua manik emerald Sakura. Secercah harapan yang diberikan Sasuke mulai membangkitkan semangatnya.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san!" Dengan segera, Sakura bangkit dan membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Munafik, eh."

Sakura terkesiap, lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi tanda tanya saat Sasuke mengatakan munafik. Apa maksudnya?

Seakan menyadari kebingungan gadis di hadapannya, Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung,

"Uchiha-san? Lima tahun lalu kau memanggilku Sasuke-kun."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi. Sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi Uchiha."

Melihat gadis bersurai pink itu terdiam Sasuke kembali berkata, "Keberatan? No problem. Kau akan melihat kematian serangga merah pengganggu dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. It's not a big deal. For me."

Sakura yang saat itu sedang kalut memikirkan keselamatan Gaara hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Dalam waktu tiga hari, kemasi barang-barangmu dan jangan berhubungan lagi dengan serangga merah itu."

Dengan langkah angkuh nan anggun khas Uchiha, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong. Punggung lebarnya segera menghilang saat kegelapan menelannya.

Saat ini Sakura sudah menurutinya. Bidak catur yang sangat penting akhirnya takluk. Sasuke tersenyum puas. Atau mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai seringaian licik. Evil smirk.

Yeah, kini Sakura berada dalam genggamannya. Saatnya game balas dendam dimainkan, yang perlu Sasuke lakukan hanyalah bersabar dan menunggu, maka kemenangan mutlak akan didapatkannya.

To be continue..

Kalau berkenan review ya ;)

Saatnya balesin review di chap sebelumnya \(•`▽´•)/

**Desypramita **: enggak kok ;) biar tambah seru :p diusahain update kilat :D

**Brown cinnamon **: sudah terjawab d chap ini ya ;) diusahain :D

**Hanazono yuri** : diusahain sekilat mungkin ;)

Makasih ya semua yang udah mau review \(•`▽´•)/ update selanjutnya diusahain secepat mungkin maaf sekali lagi kalo updatenya lama ╥ ﹏ ╥

Tofu tomato~


	6. Chapter 5

**Akhirnya mistake chapter 5 sudah jd dan bisa di publish :)**

**Sebelumnya kami minta maaf bwt para reader yg nunggu lanjutan ff *geer* karna chapter 5 lama sekali TT **

**Beberapa hari ****sibuk dan ga sempat lanjutin.. **

**Chapter selanjutnya kami usahain kilat kok :D tp gabisa janji jga soalnya bentar lagi ****msk sekolah U,U**

**Oke langsung aja \(****•****•****)/ **

**Semoga memuaskan**

**Happy reading ;)**

"Aku bersedia mendonorkan ginjalku pada Sabaku Gaara." Suara baritone Sasuke menggema di ruang dokter yang cukup sempit itu.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, transplantasi akan di lakukan sekarang."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar pernyataan dokter muda di hadapannya ini.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Jangan katakan kalau aku yang memberi ginjalku padanya."

~.~

Cafétaria rumah sakit yang semula mencekam menjadi penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Berita setujunya Sasuke untuk mendonorkan ginjal langsung diberitahukan kepada yang lainnya. Naruto dan Hinata sangat senang mendengarnya, tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Gadis itu hanya dapat memaksakan senyum kecut di hadapan kedua sahabatnya. Dia sudah mengambil resiko yang sangat besar. Tak apa, toh, itu adalah bayaran yang mungkin setimpal. Kalau demi Gaara, mati pun dia rela.

"Syukurlah, Sakura! Aku turut bahagia!" Hinata yang biasanya kalem bahkan sampai tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut bahagianya. Dia beringsut memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, lalu mengajak kedua gadis itu bersulang―walaupun yang ada hanya tiga gelas berisi air mineral di sana.

~.~

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, transplantasi ginjal segera dilakukan. Sakura menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas di ruang tunggu operasi. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, langit di luar sana masih gelap berkabut. Sesekali terdengar kicauan beberapa burung yang berbalasan dengan suara jangkrik.

Akhirnya dokter Kabuto keluar dari ruang operasi. Ekspresinya sulit ditebak, membuat Sakura menjadi sedikit gentar dengan hasilnya. Berhasil? Atau malah gagal?

Seraya menghapus bulir-bulir peluh yang menetes, dengan perlahan kedua sudut bibir dokter muda tersebut tertarik, membuat senyum yang mengembang.

"Berhasil. Keadaan keduanya sudah mulai stabil. Hanya tinggal menunggu efek dari obat anestesinya hilang."

Hati Sakura seketika terasa lega, beban berat yang ditanggungnya seakan lenyap dalam sekejap. Lalu dengan langkah lebar, dia mengikuti ranjang Gaara yang sedang dipindahkan ke kamar rawat inap biasa.

Tidak lama kemudian, iris jade milik Gaara terbuka. Sakura yang sudah menungguinya sejak tadi tersenyum lega.

"Akhirnya kau bangun."

Ketika emerald Sakura menatap jade milik Gaara, dia menyadari suatu keanehan disana. Mata yang menatap nanar ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura.." Tiba-tiba Gaara bergumam pelan.

"Ada apa? Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku..." Jeda sejenak. Gaara tampak menghela nafas panjang.

"Bermimpi kau terbang meninggalkanku... Dan aku tak dapat menggapaimu." Lanjut pemuda itu dengan suara lirih.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Gaara. Tak lama kemudian, dia memaksakan senyum terulas di bibirnya, walaupun hanya sebuah senyum hambar, dan kemudian berusaha menenangkan Gaara,

"Itu hanya mimpi, hanya sebatas bunga tidur. Aku... akan selalu ada untukmu." Ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhir, lidah Sakura mendadak menjadi kelu.

Sekuat itukah ikatan batin di antara mereka berdua? Gaara seakan bisa mengerti kalau Sakura akan pergi jauh darinya, meskipun hanya dalam bentuk mimpi, yang akan menjadi kenyataan. Cepat atau lambat.

~.~

Suasana kota Paris yang dingin mulai ketara, di akhir musim gugur yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi musim dingin, pepohonan sudah mulai kering dengan helai-helai daun berwarna kemerahan menghiasi dibawahnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku bicara disini? Bagaimana keadaan Gaara? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata beruntun.

Sakura hanya diam sambil memandang ke arah langit mendung dengan tatapan kosong.

"Gara sudah mulai pulih." Kata gadis itu tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari langit. Seakan-akan netranya telah terjerat dalam pesona awan kelabu di atas sana.

"Hinata, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku katakan." Mendadak, suara Sakura menjadi serius, dan memalingkan wajahnya bertatapan dengan lawan bicaranya.

Gadis pink itu menghela nafas perlahan, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Bersama Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata kaget bukan main mendengar hal itu. "T-tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Bagaimana dengan Gaara, tunanganmu?" Kata Hinata cepat. Dia sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain." Kata Sakura mulai terisak. "Hinata... Tolong jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada Gaara." Lanjutnya lagi.

Setelah itu, Sakura langsung meninggalkan Hinata yang termenung di bangku taman sendirian. Gadis bermanik lavender itu masih bingung dengan keadaan yang dialami Sakura.

Berbagai macam pemikiran aneh mulai singgah di otak Hinata.

'Apakah Sakura sudah tidak mencintai Gaara lagi? Tapi untuk apa Sakura kembali pada Sasuke?'

~.~

Hari ini Sasuke sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, bersama Sakura yang sedang menemaninya.

"Besok pagi kita akan kembali ke Jepang." Kata Sasuke dingin kepada gadis di sampingnya.

"S-secepat itukah?" Tanya Sakura.

Obsidian Sasuke memandang tajam emerald milik Sakura. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa berniat basa-basi.

"B-bolehkah aku bertemu Gaara untuk sehari ini saja?" Sakura berusaha memohon pada Sasuke agar diijinkan untuk menemui Gaara, setidaknya, hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Untuk apa gadis yang sudah menjadi miliknya itu masih memikirkan si merah pengganggu itu? Tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, langsung saja ditinggalkannya gadis bersurai pink itu. Gadis itu hanya dapat memandang kosong lorong rumah sakit yang terasa sangat sepi

~.~

Udara hari ini masih terasa sangat dingin. Sekarang jam masih menunjukan pukul empat pagi. Seorang gadis berjalan perlahan memasuki sebuah ruang pasien.

Gadis itu membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati satu-satunya tempat tidur yang ada di kamar tersebut. Matanya memandang sedih seorang pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang tersebut.

"Au revoir, rendez-vous à nouveau." Gumamnya sembari menyibakkan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi kening pria yang sangat berarti baginya, lalu mengecup tattoo 'ai'nya lembut.

Diletakkannya sebuah surat di atas nakas yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur. Gadis itu keluar dengan perasaan bercampur aduk dan berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah begitu saja.

Seorang pemuda sudah menunggunya diluar pintu dengan wajah datar.

"Sudah?" Pertanyaan pemuda yang dilontarkan dengan nada datar tersebut hanya dibalas oleh sebuah anggukan oleh gadis di hadapannya.

~.~

Sekali lagi, gadis bersurai pink itu memandang sekelilingnya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum memasuki pesawat. Terlalu lama, hingga membuat pramugari di hadapannya sedikit kesal.

"Madam, anda menghalangi jalan orang dibelakang."

Sakura tersentak, lalu tersenyum kaku pada pramugari itu, kemudian segera memasuki pesawat dengan tergesa-gesa untuk mencari Sasuke yang meninggalkannya duluan.

Bahkan sampai di dalam pesawat pun, netranya terus memandang hampa keluar jendela. Berbagai macam perasaan mengaduk-aduk hatinya yang lemah, antara kesal, sedih dan kecewa, juga bingung karena tidak mengerti jalan pikiran macam apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda di sebelahnya itu. Lama kelamaan dia tertidur, dan akhirnya mimpi menjemputnya, membawanya ke dalam kenangan masa lalu, yang entah bisa dikatakan manis atau pahit.

**Flashback on**

"Tas, heels, make up, selesai!" Di kamarnya, seorang gadis bersurai pink bergumam sendiri, lalu akhirnya berlari menuju pintu kamarnya.

Saat melewati cermin di meja rias, nampaknya gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu baru tersadar akan bajunya.

"Oh, dear! Aku belum ganti baju!"

Langsung saja jari-jari lentiknya membuka pintu lemari dengan cekatan, memilah-milah―tepatnya membongkar― seluruh isinya dan bingung dengan baju apa yang harus dikenakannya nanti.

Acara gokon yang sangat populer dikalangan remaja Jepang. Dia sudah terbiasa mengikuti acara 'kencan buta' semacam itu, tetapi bukan benar-benar untuk mendapatkan kekasih, hanya mencari pemuda yang dapat ia manfaatkan.

Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda memandang jengkel teman sefakultasnya.

"Ehem!" Seorang pemuda berambut panjang berdehem keras, lalu dengan gaya selangit bagaikan boss mafia, dia melanjutkan,

"Sebagai pemenang, aku ingin kau nanti ikut gokon." Hyuuga Neji, dengan senyum licik yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke sebagai teman, atau lebih tepatnya korban hanya bisa mendengus kesal. "Hn." Selalu dua konsonan ambigu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Benar-benar orang yang irit bicara.

Hanya ada satu alasan mengapa Sasuke mau mengikuti acara gila ini. Kalah bermain kartu dengan teman-temannya. Dan sial bagi Sasuke, karena hukuman bagi yang kalah adalah harus mengikuti perintah yang menang.

~.~

Shibuya. Tempat yang ramai dengan lautan manusia dari berbagai kalangan, namun tetap saja, disini para remaja yang lebih mendominasi dengan dandanan gothic-lolita.

Saat ini, empat pasang insan berlawan jenis bertemu disebuah tempat karaoke.

Sakura tampak sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya.

'Mana yang harus kuincar, ya?'

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling memperkenalkan diri dulu! Namaku Shimura Sai." Kata pemuda berkulit pucat dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

Pemuda di sebelah Sai hanya menguap dan mendengus malas. Ini benar-benar kegiatan yang sangat merepotkan, sekaligus membosankan. Salahkan saja Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyeretnya ke sini, menjadikannya korban tambahan. Mengganggu waktu tidurnya saja.

"Mendokusai. Namaku Nara Shikamaru, sadako yang berada di sebelahku bernama Hyuuga Neji dan yang rambutnya seperti chicken-butt itu Uchiha Sasuke. Pewaris tunggal Uchiha, ltd."

"Diam, kau!" Sahut Neji dan Sasuke bersamaan.

'Uchiha? Kebetulan sekali!' Otak Sakura mulai menemukan targetnya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura." Kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri dengan senyuman yang ramah.

Saat gadis-gadis lain memperkenalkan diri, entah kenapa, tanpa sadar obsidian Sasuke melekat pada gadis di hadapannya. Gadis bersurai pink itu terlihat sangat menarik baginya, wajahnya dapat dikategorikan cantik, gerak-geriknya terlihat anggun dan dari caranya berbicara, jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah gadis yang cerdas.

Saat semua sudah mendapat pasangan masing-masing dan larut dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri, Sakura yang hanya diam bersama Sasuke merasakan suasana berubah tidak nyaman. Akhirnya dia memilih membuka percakapan.

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah sibuk sendiri."

"Hn."

Balasan yang terdengar ambigu dari Sasuke malah membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi pemikiran itu mendadak hilang saat Sasuke mulai mencairkan suasana kaku di antar mereka.

Setelah semua memutuskan pulang ke rumah masing-masing karena hari sudah mulai gelap, Sasuke masih menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya e-mail Sakura, sepertinya Uchiha bungsu ini benar-benar sudah terjebak dalam pesona gadis pink itu. Sasuke yang polos, tidak―setidaknya belum― tahu rencana apa yang akan dilancarkan Sakura, cinta pertamanya.

~.~

_Apa hari Minggu nanti kau ada acara? Bagaimana kalau pergi ke Tokyo Tower?_

_-Uchiha Sasuke-_

"Hmph!"

Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya saat mendapat e-mail dari Sasuke. Tak disangkanya Uchiha yang dingin itu bisa juga mengajaknya 'dating', yah, meskipun hanya ke Tokyo Tower. Jemarinya yang berhias cat kuku berwarna pink dengan cepat memberi balasan atas e-mail Sasuke.

_Aku sepertinya tidak ada acara. Baiklah^^_

Gotcha! Tanpa perlu bersusah payah mengeluarkan berbagai macam serangan, ternyata mangsanya sendiri yang datang menyerahkan diri. Benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan.

To be continue..

Oke ini blsan review di chap selanjutnya ^^

**Hanazono yuri** : wah maaf ya :( semoga di chap ini sifat sasuke lbh baik :)

**White moon Uchiha** : slm kenal juga ^^ wah makasih ya dipuji *blush sip deh ;)

**Ito1412 **: iya ini diupdate maaf ya updateanya lama TT

**Brown cinnamon** : hehehe :p sip ;)

Makasih bwt semua yg udh mau menyempatkan diri baca fic kita ^^ kritik dan saran yang membangun slalu ditunggu ya :D sekali lg maaf chap 5 keluarnya lama bgt Τ,T

Xoxo

Tofu tomato~


	7. Chapter 6

**Huhuhuhuuu~~~ maafkan saya T^T setelah menelantarkan fic ini dengan tidak elitenya.. Saya harap readers sekalian mau memaafkan kesalahan fatal ini *deep bow**

As usual, standard warning applied ;)

~Mistake~

"Maaf, aku terlambat! Sudah lama menunggu?" Kata seorang gadis bersurai pink yang nampak kehabisan nafas setelah berlari-lari.

"Hn."

'Apa dia marah?' Pikir Sakura panik. Gadis ini benar-benar sudah mati kutu mengajak pemuda dihadapannya bicara, dan hal ini terjadi sejak pertama kali bertemu. Jadi biarlah saja pemuda itu yang memulai, tinggal mengikuti alur yang dibuat.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita naik? Aku sudah membooking semuanya sampai tengah malam nanti."

Sakura yang sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya dari Sasuke pada kencan pertamanya hanya dapat mengangguk. 'Dasar orang kaya.' pikir gadis itu.

Mereka berdua lalu naik menuju ke puncak Tokyo Tower yang sangat sepi, pemandangan yang sangat langka, mengingat tower bercat merah ini selalu ramai dikunjungi wisatawan lokal maupun asing.

Saat berbincang-bincang, terlihat jelas kalau Sakura lebih mendominasi percakapan, sedangkan sang lawan bicara hanya membalas dengan kata-kata yang singkat, bahkan tidak merespon.

"Sudah malam." Sasuke bergumam sejenak, lalu bibir tipisnya yang oh-so-sexy itu kembali melantunkan kalimat yang paling tidak ingin diucapkannya, "Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang pulang? Dimana rumahmu? Akan kuantar." Pada akhirnya kalimat itu lolos juga dari pita suaranya.

Setelah Sakura memberitahu alamat rumahnya, pemuda Uchiha itu dengan sigap mengantarnya menggunakan porsche hitamnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Sampai jumpa lagi." Kata-kata Sakura seakan memberi penekanan kalau dia ingin bertemu pemuda dihadapannya itu dilain waktu.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita pergi ke suatu tempat?" Seakan mengerti maksud Sakura, Sasuke bertanya sebelum gadis itu turun dari mobilnya.

"Baiklah. Mau pergi kemana?" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Lihat saja nanti. Akan kujemput minggu depan pukul lima sore." Kata Sasuke sebagai balasan. Memang terdengar seperti ingin memberi kejutan, namun bukan itu tujuan Sasuke. Sang bungsu Uchiha yang belum mendapat ide akan mengajak Sakura kemana secara spontan mengatakan hal itu pada gadisnya.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu denganmu lagi, Sasuke."

Sakura pun turun dari mobil dan masuk ke apartmentnya. Bukan sebuah apartment mewah, hanya apartment biasa yang bisa dikatakan sangat sederhana.

Seringai licik menghiasi wajah Haruno Sakura saat memasuki kamar mungilnya, dimana warna pink mendominasi ruangan tersebut.

'Sepertinya berhasil' pikirnya.

~.~

Hari esok terasa sangat membosankan bagi pemuda Uchiha itu. Dia merasa sangat kesepian tanpa kehadiran gadisnya, Sakura. Entah kenapa, meskipun baru dua kali bertemu dan belum begitu mengenal gadis itu, namun bagi Sasuke, gadis pink bermarga Haruno itu seakan menjadi candu yang memabukkan.

Ditengah lamunannya tentang Haruno Sakura, ponsel milik pemuda itu bergetar. Dengan penuh rasa enggan―karena imajinasinya tentang gadis pink itu terganggu, dia membuka e-mail yang barusan masuk.

_Bagaimana harimu Sasuke? Akhirnya aku berhasil menembak Hinata! Dia menerimaku! Kapan kau memiliki pacar? Atau __kecurigaanku kalau__ kau suka sesama jenis__ itu benar__. Lol_

Dari Naruto. Melihat tata bahasanya saja, Sasuke sudah tahu kalau itu e-mail iseng dari sahabat sejak kecilnya yang berambut blonde.

Tiba-tiba netra obsidiannya melotot marah ketika membaca kalimat terakhir. Bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Gay? Keh! Tahu apa Naruto tentang dirinya saat ini?

Akan tetapi, meskipun menurutnya Naruto kekanak-kanakan, tapi diam-diam Sasuke mengagumi usaha sahabatnya yang rela mengejar cintanya sampai ke Paris. Apa hal yang serupa akan dilakukannya kalau Sakura meninggalkan Jepang? Ah, tentu saja. Jawabannya sudah jelas, 'kan?

_Hn. Selamat. Jangan menuduh sembarangan__,__dobe__! Aku menemukan gadis yang menarik. _

Setelah membalas e-mail dari Naruto, pemuda Uchiha itu tiba-tiba mendapat ide untuk mengajak gadisnya kemana.

~.~

Sang rembulan sedang bersemangat memancarkan sinarnya, tetap dengan kepercayaan dirinya, meskipun sinar yang terpancar darinya merupakan milik sang surya.

Hari yang ditunggu Uchiha Sasuke telah tiba, setelah mempertimbangkan mengajak Haruno Sakura kemana pemuda Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk mengajaknya ke laut. Dia telah menyewa sebuah cruise untuk mereka berdua. Pemuda itu berencana menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura.

Jam makan malam pun tiba. Mereka berdua makan diatas cruise mewah milik keluarga Uchiha ditemani semilir angin malam yang masuk melalui celah cruise. Hening yang melanda membuat deru mesin dan bunyi dentingan pisau dan garpu yang bersinggungan dengan piring mendominasi.

Setelah makan malam yang terasa kaku, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk keluar menghirup udara segar. Lampu-lampu yang bersinar di Yokohama terlihat sangat indah, kontras dengan langit yang saat ini berwarna hitam pekat tanpa memiliki kawan satu pun, kecuali sang dewi bulan.

Tanpa disadari Sakura, pemuda disebelahnya menjentikkan jari, memberi tanda kepada orang-orang suruhannya, seketika langit yang awalnya terlihat gelap dan hitam penuh dengan kembang api. Dan yang membuat gadis pink itu terpukau adalah saat kembang api itu membentuk suatu kalimat 'Haruno Sakura Aku mencintaimu'. Sangat romantis, menurutnya.

Emerald gadis itu langsung mengarah ke pemuda disebelahnya. Senyuman menambah pesona ayu yang terpancar di wajah mulus bagaikan porselen miliknya.

Degup jantung Sasuke mulai mendendangkan irama yang tak beraturan, semburat merah samar mendadak muncul dikedua pipi sang pemuda, "Jadi... Kau menerimaku?" Suaranya sedikit parau saat menyinggung perihal itu, lalu dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri yang membuat suasana menjadi lebih canggung.

"Ya. Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Untuk jawaban yang satu itu, Sasuke tarik kembali kata-kata hinaan yang barusan dikatakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada gadis dihadapannya. Jarak antara mereka saling menipis, mata mereka terpejam, dan puncaknya, bibir mereka pun bertemu dengan lembut dan intens.

Setelah itu Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan hangat. Tanpa disadari pemuda Uchiha itu, gadis yang sekarang berada dalam pelukannya menampilkan seringai licik, yang membuatnya tampak seperti iblis berkedok malaikat.

Tepat saat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, cruise sampai di dermaga. Setelah turun dari cruise pemuda Uchiha itu langsung menggamit lengan Sakura dengan posesif, seakan merasa kehilangan kalau dia melepaskannya dan mengantarnya pulang ke apartmentnya.

~.~

Lama kelamaan, seiring berjalannya waktu dan setelah semakin sering bersama, perasaan mereka pun semakin menyatu, semakin saling membutuhkan. Tentu saja gadis itu juga mulai menyadari perasaan yang janggal saat mereka bertemu, saat tangan pemuda itu menyentuh tangannya, saat tubuhnya dipeluk dengan hangat, atau saat bibir mereka bertemu dan bertaut dengan lembut.

Haruno Sakura merasa bingung dan risau. Dia takut, sangat takut jika Sasuke mengetahui rahasia terbesanya, yang dia simpan rapat-rapat. Fakta bahwa awalnya dia mendekati pemuda itu hanya demi uang. Sebersit rasa bersalah pun kerap kali muncul dalam hati gadis itu. Mungkin jika seperti pemuda-pemuda lainnya, gadis itu tidak akan bingung. Jika memang sudah bosan pasti dia langsung membuangnya. Namun khusus untuk Uchiha Sasuke semuanya terasa berbeda. Gadis itu tak dapat memperlakukannya seperti pemuda-pemuda yang pernah singgah dalam hidupnya. Cintanya pada targetnya telah bercokol sangat dalam didalam hatinya, tanpa dia sadari sebelumnya.

~.~

Malapetaka itupun terjadi, ada seorang yang tiba- tiba mengirimkan sebuah surat dan kaset kepada Sasuke. Yang setelah itu diketahui pengirim tak bernama itu adalah fans fanatik Sasuke yang iri dengan kedekatan mereka.

_Kalau kau ingin ta__h__u seperti apa Haruno Sakura dengarkan rekaman video itu_

Sasuke yang ingin tahu apa maksud surat itu memutar kaset yang dikirimkan bersama surat tanpa nama pengirim itu. Betapa terkejutnya pemuda Uchiha ini dengan apa yang didengar dan dilihatnya.

"Wah! Kau sepertinya mendapat mangsa bagus Sakura-chan" kata seorang gadis blonde yang juga ditemuinya saat gokon waktu itu sambil cekikikan.

"Hahaha! Memang sepertinya begitu. Si Uchiha itu sudah masuk dalam perangkapku. Tinggal memanfaatkannya saja dengan baik." Balas Sakura.

Video pun habis. Pemuda Uchiha itu masih terdiam di sofanya. Pemuda itu sangat terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya. Kalau semua itu benar, berarti gadis yang selama ini dicintainya, cinta pertamanya hanya mau memanfaatkan dirinya. Matanya memanas. Hatinya terasa hancur. Namun wajahnya tetap senantiasa menampilkan raut datar.

Pemuda itu mengambil telepon genggamnya perlahan dan memencet nomor yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

Telepon pun diangkat dan terdengar suara seorang gadis yang terlihat bingung karena tidak biasanya kekasihnya meneleponnya pada saat jam istirahat.

"Halo Sakura. Setelah pulang sekolah ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Ini penting!" Kata pemuda itu menekankan kata 'penting' dalam ucapannya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya telepon langsung ditutup.

~.~

Uchiha Sasuke telah menunggu didepan gerbang sekolah Sakura. Hampir seluruh murid yang melihatnya dengan pandangan memuja, namun pemuda itu tak menghiraukannya. Tujuannya ke sini hanya satu, menemui Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang ditunggunya sejak tadi akhirnya terlihat. Langsung ditariknya dengan kasar tangan gadis itu memasuki mobil yang tadi dikendarainya dan melajukan mobil itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia tak memikirkan pandangan orang disekelilingnya yang memandangnya heran.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun!? Kenapa kau mengendarai mobilmu dengan kecepatan seperti ini!?" Pekik Sakura panik.

Tak ada respon dari pemuda disampingnya. Dirinya makin bingung dengan keadaan saat ini.

Akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya ditepi sungai yang sangat sepi. Tidak ada siapapun disana selain mereka berdua.

Diputarnya kaset berisi rekaman pembicaraan Sakura dengan Ino. Onyx itu memandang tajam emerald dihadapannya.

"Apa maksud semua ini?!" Hardiknya dingin. Namun tersirat jelas kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Emerald itu memandang onyxnya sayu, dia hanya bisa gelagapan, Sakura tidak pernah menyangka kalau akhirnya hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Ketika akhirnya bibirnya terbuka hendak meluruskan permasalahan ini, tiba-tiba lengkingan suara Uchiha terdengar lagi, lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya. Membuat hati Sakura terasa pedih, seakan ada tombak beracun yang menohok tepat di hatinya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan! Sekarang semua sudah jelas!"

"Kumohon! Aku dapat menjelaskan semuanya!" Kata Sakura panik dengan keras. Dia sangat takut sekarang. Takut kehilangan pemuda yang dicintainya dengan tulus. Mungkin pada awalnya Sakura memang mendekati Sasuke karena tertarik dengan kekayaannya, namun semuanya telah berubah. Gadis itu sadar, sangat sadar bahwa dirinya telah jatuh ke dalam lubang yang ia buat sendiri, dan sekarang ini, dia hanya dapat memohon agar Kami-sama mengampuninya.

"Tidak perlu!" Kata Sasuke tak kalah keras.

Sakura hanya dapat menangis dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Gadis itu mengakui bahwa kata-kata pemuda itu benar.

"Keluar!" Teriak Sasuke.

Tidak mendapat respon dari gadis disebelahnya, membuat pemuda itu mengulang. "Keluar sekarang dari mobilku!"

Akhirnya Sakura keluar dengan lemas. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Segalanya telah hancur. Pemuda yang dicintainya tidak mempercayainya lagi. Seketika mobil Sasuke langsung meninggalkan gadis yang termangu ditepi sungai tanpa seorangpun disana.

~.~

Setelah cukup lama tertunduk ditepi sungai gadis bersurai pink itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi aliran air yang jernih itu, entah kemana tujuannya, dia melewati kerumunan banyak orang namun hatinya tetap terasa sepi. Air matanya tak dapat berhenti mengalir. Dia tetap terus berjalan tanpa tujuan seperti mayat hidup. Tak mempedulikan pandangan orang disekelilingnya yang memandangnya heran.

Seketika hujan turun dengan deras, seakan turut berduka dan memahami perasaan Sakura. Semua orang cepat-cepat mencari tempat untuk berteduh, namun tidak bagi gadis bersurai pink itu, dia tetap berjalan tanpa arah dengan langkah yang gontai.

Setelah terus berjalan, kepalanya terasa pening. Kesadarannya mulai memudar. Tepat saat berada di gang yang sepi itu, netra emeraldnya menutup perlahan. Sakura pingsan.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah menemukannya dan menolongnya. Pemuda itu membawa gadis yang ditemuinya pulang ke hotel tempatnya menginap. Tak ada maksud apa-apa membawa seorang gadis bersamanya, dia hanya merasa iba dengan gadis itu.

~.~

Keesokan harinya, mata Sakura terbuka. Dirinya merasa asing dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Ini jelas bukan kamarnya. Kamar ini terlihat luas dan mewah, tidak seperti kamarnya yang kecil. Dan baru disadarinya bajunya telah terganti, namun siapa yang menggantinya? Sebersit rasa takut mulai menerpanya.

"Sudah agak baikan? Tenang saja, aku tidak berbuat macam-macam. Tadi malam kau pingsan, karena tidak tahu dimana rumahmu aku membawamu kesini. Kenalkan, namaku Gaara. Sabaku Gaara." Kata pemuda bersurai merah sambil membawa segelas air.

"T-terima kasih." Kata Sakura singkat. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dirinya masih terguncang dengan kejadian yang dialaminya bersama Sasuke tadi.

"Boleh kutahu dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Bolehkah aku tetap disini?" Sakura balas bertanya, sinar netranya meredup, membuat jade Gaara menatapnya dengan heran, tapi pada akhirnya mengangguk bingung sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan ―yang lebih tepat disebut permohonan gadis bersurai pink yang baru tadi malam ditemuinya.

~.~

Sudah sekitar seminggu Sakura tinggal bersama Gaara. Pemuda itu tak keberatan dengan kehadiran gadis bersurai pink tersebut. Bahkan tanpa disadarinya, dia telah menaruh hati pada gadis itu. Bodoh memang, membiarkan orang yang tak dikenalnya tinggal bersama tanpa tahu identitas orang tersebut dengan jelas. Namun dia tak peduli. Gadis itu terlihat baik.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke Paris. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku adalah warga negara Prancis. Bagaimana denganmu? Kalau kau mau, kau boleh ikut bersamaku. Akan kuurus semua keperluanmu." Kata Gaara tiba-tiba disuatu sore.

Setelah terdiam sejenak, gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu menjawab, "Ya"

Pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tersenyum atas jawaban yang didengarnya.

"Kau punya visa schnegen, 'kan?" Lanjut pemuda itu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Baik, kalau begitu, minggu depan kita berangkat."

~.~

Sekitar satu bulan kemudian, langkah angkuh khas Uchiha memenuhi lorong gedung bertingkat yang disebut apartment. Ketika kaki arogannya berada tepat didepan kamar bernomor 301, dia segera menekan bel dengan tidak sabar dan berulang-ulang. Nihil. Tidak ada yang merespon.

Tentu saja, karena gadis yang dicarinya sudah pergi meninggalkan Jepang.

Pemuda itu tak lantas putus asa, dia menanyakan tentang eksistensi sang penghuni apartment kepada penghuni yang lainnya. Sia-sia. Tidak ada satu pun yang tahu dimana keberadaan gadis itu.

Dengan senyum kejam yang samar, pemuda itu bergumam, "Kau hebat, Sakura. Menghilangkan jejak tanpa bekas." Tapi ketika menilik pandangan obsidiannya lebih dalam lagi, terlihat jelas kalau Sasuke tak lebih dari anak anjing yang terluka perasaannya.

Semuanya telah berakhir. Pemuda itu merasa sebatang kara di Jepang. Tidak ada yang dapat dipercayainya lagi. Orang tua dan kakaknya telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya lima tahun lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat, menyisakan bungsu Uchiha seorang diri.

Naruto, sahabat sejak kecilnya pun telah pindah ke Prancis mengikuti kedua orang tuanya setelah lulus sekolah dasar. Dan sekarang, saat ada Sakura yang mulai dianggapnya sama penting dengan keluarganya, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan fakta kalau dia adalah gadis munafik yang penuh dusta sehingga dia harus kembali menelan kekecewaan.

'Jadi begini jawabanmu, Haruno Sakura? Kau sama saja dengan para wanita jalang. Kalian semua menjijikan.' Simpul Sasuke sembari mengepalkan tangannya kencang.

**Flasback off**

"Bangun. Sudah hampir sampai" kata Sasuke kepada Sakura sambil mengguncang bahu gadis itu pelan.

Dengan sedikit malas dan rasa kantuk yang belum sepenuhnya pudar, Sakura berusaha membuka emerald indahnya. Mengakhiri mimpi aneh tentang masa lalunya. Jepang. Betapa gadis bersurai sewarna permen kapas ini merindukan Tanah airnya. Saat untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya terasa sakit saat mengingat kebersamaannya bersama Sasuke di negara kelahiranmya ini.

TBC

Argh #shocked

Maaf ya kalau nggak berkenan bagi readers sekalian *nangis bombay

hanazono yuri: hiks.. Belum terpenuhi update kilatnya :'( tapi diusahakan super kilat untuk chap depan :D

White moon uchiha: iya flashback sampai chap 6 (^o^)9 hehehe.. Sasu udah cinta banget sama saku =)

Brown cinnamon: makasih...#terharu diusahakan chap depan update kilat A

Ito1412: eh? Serius? Padahal masih banyak kekurangannya diusahakan always do the best deh 3 :') makasih banyak...


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is up \(****•****•****)/ **

**Kita udh berusaha sebaik mungkin dan secepet mungkin bikin fic ini semoga memuaskan ya :3 **

**Warning: **

Rate untuk chap ini semi M ("▔□▔) #hehe

**~Mistake~**

Sakura menapakkan kakinya pada bandara Narita, dengan kerinduan yang membuncah, dia melihat-lihat keadaan sekitarnya. Emerald itu bersinar dengan indahnya, dan tanpa sadar membuat pemilik netra obsidian menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas. Mengulas senyum super tipis yang tak disadari siapapun dalam waktu singkat.

Setelah mengambil bagasi, Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan posesif. Gadis itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kala tangan besar Sasuke menggenggam tangan miliknya dengan erat, dan saat keterkejutannya belum hilang, Sasuke mengucapkan hal yang membuatnya tercengang.

"Mulai hari ini kau tinggal di Mansion Uchiha."

"Apa sebaiknya sementara aku tinggal ditempat lain saja? Tidak enak dilihat orang." Kata Sakura ragu.

"Tidak. Kau harus tinggal denganku." Jelas sekali ada nada yang menyuruh Sakura agar tidak membantahnya, dan ia mematuhinya. Hening diantara mereka. Sakura hanya dapat menunduk. Gadis itu tidak mengerti dengan semua yang telah dilakukan pemuda dihadapannya. Pemuda itu selalu mengatakan bahwa dia membencinya, namun mengapa pemuda Uchiha itu malah ingin menikah dengan Sakura? Apa pernikahan baginya hanya main-main?

"Ingatlah! Sekali kau menyandang nama Uchiha, kau tidak dapat melepaskannya."

"Aku mengerti."

"Besok malam kita akan bertunangan dan mengumumkannya kepada publik." Kata Sasuke, yang untuk kesekian kalinya sanggup membuat Sakura terkesiap. "Minggu depan kita menikah." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Secepat itukah?" Tanya Sakura pelan. Gadis itu tidak berani menentang kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan pemuda Uchiha itu kepadanya.

"Ya."

~.~

Malam pertunangan mereka yang dilangsungkan pada penghujung musim gugur akhirnya tiba. Haruno Sakura mengenakan gaun putih yang sederhana namun terlihat elegan dan anggun. Make up tipis menonjolkan kecantikan alaminya, dan tak lupa high heels perak yang terlihat sangat serasi menopang kaki putih jenjangnya.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Sepasang insan yang terlihat seperti pasangan sempurna. Mereka berakting dengan begitu profesional, sampai tak ada yang menyadari segala yang ada dibalik semua ini. Senyum palsu selalu menghiasi wajah mereka berdua kala mereka bertemu dengan orang lain.

Sebenarnya kabar pertunangan bungsu Uchiha ini sangat mengejutkan publik. Tanpa ada angin sebelumnya, secara mendadak Uchiha Sasuke mengumumkan perihal pertunangannya dengan seorang gadis, ditambah lagi gadis yang menjadi tunangannya adalah salah satu rookie-designer berbakat di Paris.

Sakura merasa sangat jenuh dengan pesta ini. Tidak ada yang dikenalnya. Semua tamu undangan yang hadir disini adalah kenalan Sasuke.

Akhirnya pesta yang melelahkan itu berakhir. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu, atau yang sebentar lagi menyandang marga Uchiha menghela nafas lega. Gadis itu mengikuti langkah pria yang sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya menuju tempat parkir dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Uchiha Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya ke Mansion Uchiha. Sekilas diliriknya gadis disebelahnya yang tertidur. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat lelah. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya dapat tersenyum miris.

Melihat gadisnya masih terlelap saat mereka sudah sampai, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menggendong Sakura ala bridal style sampai ke dalam kamar. Pemuda itu jelas tak ingin mengganggu tidur sang gadis. Diletakkannya tubuh gadis bersurai pink itu dengan hati-hati disebuah ranjang di dalam kamar yang cukup luas.

Adik Uchiha Itachi itu pun menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup sekilas kening tunangannya, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Tidak menyadari kalau Sakura terjaga dan mengetahui hal yang dilakukannya barusan.

Bibir tipisnya terbuka dan menggumamkan keheranannya akibat perlakuan Sasuke yang begitu lembut terhadapnya.

~.~

Uchiha Sasuke terdiam memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Masih tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Rangkaian balas dendam yang sudah disusunnya selama lima tahun terakhir tiba-tiba sirna akibat perasaan cintanya yang kembali muncul.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, pemuda itu segera mengalihkan lamunannya dan mengambil ponselnya. Lalu jarinya bergerak untuk mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

_Minggu depan aku akan menikah. Datanglah._

Sasuke mengirimkan pesan itu kepada Naruto. Dia sangat ingin sahabat sejak kecilnya itu menghadiri pesta pernikahannya. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Sasuke bergetar tanda pesan baru masuk.

_Kau akan menikah!? Dengan siapa? Kau tidak pernah bercerita sedang dekat dengan siapapun. _

Setelah membaca balasan dari sahabat blondenya itu Sasuke mendengus dan kembali mengetikkan sesuatu.

_Hn. Lihat saja nanti. Kau harus datang. Ajak juga Hyuuga Hinata kalau dia mau._

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut kepada Naruto, pemuda bermanik obsidian itu memilih untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya di malam yang sudah larut.

~.~

Pagi ini diawali dengan mendung, segerombol awan berwarna kelabu bergabung menjadi satu dan memuntahkan isinya ke bumi, membuat tanah menjadi berlumpur dan membuat genangan air dimana-mana, serta menimbulkan aroma petrichor yang menenangkan. Haruno Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Emerald gadis mengerjap pelan lalu bergerak menatap sebuah jam waker yang ada di nakas sebelah ranjangnya.

"Pukul tujuh pagi." Gumamnya.

Setelah cukup lama melamun, akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjang. Dia mendesah lega saat emeraldnya menangkap sebuah kamar mandi di kamarnya. Baguslah, jadi dia tidak perlu segan mencari kamar mandi dan mengitari rumah yang masih asing baginya. Salah satu keuntungan mempunyai kamar yang luas.

Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit membersihkan diri, gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Sakura mulai memilih pakaian apa yang akan digunakannya hari ini. Pilihannya tertuju pada blouse tanpa lengan berwarna peach dan sebuah rok mini. Terkesan simple dan santai, namun terlihat sangat cocok dikenakan gadis bersurai pink itu.

Tepat setelah berpakaian, terdengar ketukan pintu dari pelayan. Sakura bergegas membukanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tuan Uchiha menunggu anda di ruang makan."

"Ya. Aku akan kesana." Kata Sakura sembari berjalan menuju ruang makan.

~.~

Mereka makan dalam hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Setelah mereka berdua selesai sarapan, Sasuke memecah suasana khidmat tersebut.

"Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa menggunakan ini." Kata Sasuke sembari meletakan sebuah credit card di depan Sakura.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Sakura berusaha menolak dengan halus, namun yang dia dapatkan justru tatapan tajam dari manik obsidian milik Sasuke.

"Gunakan saja. Kau harus menuruti semua perintahku." Kata lawan bicaranya angkuh sebagai balasan atas penolakan gadis dihadapannya.

Sebelum Sakura sempat memprotes lagi, pemuda Uchiha itu kembali berucap dengan dingin, "Ingat perjanjian kita."

Tiga kata itu sukses membuat Sakura terdiam. Gadis itu tak dapat melawan kehendak pemuda yang akan menjadi suaminya minggu depan. Melihat gadisnya tak dapat melawan lagi, pemuda Uchiha itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung sambil memegang credit card pemberiannya.

~.~

Seharian ini tidak ada yang dilakukan oleh Sakura selain mengurung diri didalam kamar dan menangis. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Gadis itu merasa dirinya telah hancur. Hancur karena pemuda yang masih sangat dicintainya.

Gadis itu sekarang sadar, pemuda itu telah berubah. Kini pemuda itu membencinya. Pemuda itu tidak dapat memaafkan kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh gadis itu. Kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu kini telah lenyap. Dan yang tersisa di hati pemuda itu adalah kebencian yang ditujukan pada Sakura. Sakura merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa dulu dia harus menjadi wanita materialistis? Mengapa cinta mendadak muncul di hatinya? Ah, andai Sasuke bukan seorang Uchiha yang kaya raya...

Sakura tahu betul kalau dirinya egois, hanya ego, ego dan ego yang menguasai dirinya.

Tapi, menyingkirkan semua fakta yang ada saat ini, apakah makna kecupan malam itu?

~.~

Hari-hari selanjutnya dijalani seperti biasa oleh mereka berdua. Sakura tetap berusaha tegar menerima keadaanya sekarang. Uchiha Sasuke tetap tidak memilih untuk libur bekerja, meski hari pernikahannya sudah ada di depan mata. Semua keperluan resepsi pernikahan telah disiapkan sebaik dan sesempurna mungkin.

Dan sekarang, gadis bersurai pink itu memandang takjub dirinya didepan cermin, mencoba gaun yang nanti akan dikenakannya saat pernikahannya dengan Sasuke.

Gaun yang tidak terlalu sexy dan terbuka, namun tampak cukup modern dan manis dengan hiasan renda-renda dan bunga. Mutiara-mutiara air laut berwarna pink pun ternyata turut mengambil bagian dalam mengindahkan gaun berwarna broken white tersebut.

"Gaun yang indah." Kata Sakura. Binar kekaguman tampak jelas dalam bola emeraldnya, membayangkan dirinya berada di dalam gereja bersama mempelai pria yang tampan. Ah... Kalau saja dirinya dan Sasuke bisa seperti itu... Ditambah cinta mereka yang meluap-luap tanpa batas. Lalu beberapa tahun kemudian lahir buah cinta pernikahan mereka berdua... dan hidup bahagia bersama untuk selamanya... Sungguh impian semua gadis yang ada di dunia memiliki kisah indah bak putri yang ada dalam dongeng-dongeng.

~.~

Hari pernikahan yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Yah, walaupun baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tak ada yang mengharapkannya, tapi tidak demikian dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Pasangan tunangan itu rela menempuh jarak yang jauh demi menghadiri pernikahan sahabatnya yang cukup mendadak.

Tamu yang diundang mayoritas adalah rekan bisnis dan kerabat dekat Sasuke, meskipun begitu, Sakura juga bertemu dengan beberapa teman saat dia masih bersekolah di Jepang, yang sekaligus adalah rekan suaminya.

Haruno Sakura, atau sekarang lebih tepat disebut Uchiha Sakura segera menghampiri Hinata saat matanya menangkap sosok bersurai indigo yang sedang menyendiri, tanpa ada Naruto disampingnya. Tanpa aba-aba Sakura segera mengajaknya ke tempat tamu VIP dan berbincang dengannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara? Dia baik? Apa dia tahu tentang pernikahanku dengan Sasuke? Oh, kuharap dia tak tahu." Sakura menghujani lawan bicaranya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dan tanpa basa-basi. Dia sudah sangat penasaran tentang bagaimana keadaan Gaara saat ini. Dia juga berharap agar Gaara mau memaklumi dan memaafkannya.

"Keadaannya sudah membaik, sepertinya dia sudah mulai dapat beraktivitas normal. Aku maupun Naruto tidak pernah membahas tentang hal ini, tapi aku tidak dapat menjamin dia tidak melihat berita." Saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, nada suara Hinata berubah menjadi penuh empati. Gadis amethyst itu sebenarnya prihatin dengan keadaan Sakura, menikah dengan keterpaksaan bukanlah suatu hal yang bagus bagi masa depan Sasuke maupun Sakura, gadis yang lemah lembut ini hanya dapat mendoakan yang terbaik bagi sahabatnya.

"Apa tidak masalah semuanya jadi begini?" Tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Aku mengangapnya sebagai karma yang harus kuterima." Sakura berkata pahit, mata emeraldnya sudah berkaca-kaca, air mata mulai menganak di pelupuknya, sanggup menumpahkan diri kapan saja.

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu. Kurasa Uchiha Sasuke masih mencintaimu." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan memberikan saputangannya pada sang mempelai wanita.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia pasti membenciku." Saat berkata demikian, mata emeraldnyanya memandang kosong kedepan, sarat dengan keputusasaan.

Ketika resepsi telah usai, Sakura dan Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk berpelukan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya berpisah dengan berat hati.

"Kau pasti kuat Sakura." Kata Hinata berusaha menguatkan sahabatnya.

~.~

Tidak ada honeymoon bagi pasangan Uchiha baru. Sasuke entah sejak kapan menjadi workaholic dadakan dan selalu sibuk mengurus perusahaannya. Pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk mengurus perusahaan daripada membuang waktu bersama istrinya.

Sakura tentu tahu diri kalau kesibukan Sasuke semata-mata hanya untuk menghindarinya, seseorang yang paling tak diharapkan eksistensinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam benak masing-masing.

~.~

Kamar sang bungsu Uchiha, atau yang sekarang dapat dikatakan sebagai kamar mereka berdua, diselimuti keheningan. Pasangan muda ini merasa sedikit canggung.

"Aku mandi dulu." Kata Sasuke merasa jenuh berdiam diri terlalu lama.

Setelah melamun beberapa saat, Sakura berniat melepaskan gaunnya. Dia ingin berganti dengan baju yang nyaman. Gadis itu terlihat kesulitan membuka gaun indahnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, Sasuke berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya yang ramping.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada seduktif tepat di telinga gadisnya.

Sakura merinding saat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke, darahnya berdesir ketika jari Sasuke melingkari leher jenjangnya, menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"T-tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Kata Sakura tergagap.

Bukannya pergi meninggalkan Sakura, tangan pemuda Uchiha itu malah berpindah dan memeluk pinggang gadis bersurai pink itu dari belakang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? To-long lepaskan aku." Kata Sakura. Entah sejak kapan penyakit gagap mulai dideritanya.

"Apa kau tak tahu apa yang biasa dilakukan pasangan suami istri dimalam pertama mereka?" Kata Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan, dan tak lupa seringaian kejam yang bertengger di wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak membuka resleting gaun yang tengah dikenakan istrinya.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya sambil berusaha memberontak.

Pemuda Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan istrinya dari dekapannya. Jengkel dengan istrinya yang terus memberontak minta dilepaskan, pemuda itu membalik paksa tubuh istrinya dan seketika mencium gadis bersurai pink itu dengan kasar. Gadis itu berhenti memberontak dan lemas seketika. Cairan bening mengalir dari emeraldnya menuruni pipinya yang putih tak bernoda.

Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, nafasnya sedikit terengah, sama seperti gadis dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini, lain kali kita lanjutkan. Aku tidak berminat dengan jalang." Kata Sasuke. Seringaian terus menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sepertinya pemuda ini benar-benar menikmati kegiatan menyiksa istrinya, yang dianggapnya sebagai mainan yang sangat menghibur.

Sakura hanya dapat tertunduk lesu, dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan memperlakuannya sekejam ini. Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa gadis, itu menanggalkan gaunnya dan memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Sakura melihat pemuda Uchiha itu sudah terlelap. Akhirnya gadis itupun berbaring disebelah Suaminya. Saling memunggungi satu sama lain.

Tanpa disadari Sakura, pemuda disebelahnya masih terjaga. Obsidiannya memandang punggung Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah disengaja atau tidak, tubuh pemuda itu memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Seakan takut Sakura akan meninggalkannya seorang diri kalau dia sampai melepaskannya.

To be Continue...

Maaf ya kalo ga mempuaskan para reader T^T

Kalo berkenan review ya :3 kritik dan saran pasti sangat membantu kita menyelesaikan fic ini sebaik mungkin :)

**Hanazono yuri **: amin :) diusahain sekilat mungkin (ง'̀⌣'́)ง

**Anihinata** : wah jadi seneng nih :3 siap bakal kita publish asap :D

**Qren** : iya mrk emang harus bahagia #plak makasih udh ngasih semangat :)

**White moon uchiha **: iya kalo dimasa lalu emang Sasuke kasian TT tapi diusahain semua nanti bahagia kok \(•`▽´•)/ #plak


	9. Chapter 8

Halo reader semua!

Maaf ya lanjutannya lama banget TT tugas sekolah menumpuk jd ga sempat bkin lanjutannya

Semoga semua memaafkan kami *bow

Happy reading!\(•`▽´•)/

~Chapter 8~

Suasana awal musim semi mengawali pagi Sakura. Sepasang emerald indah miliknya perlahan terbuka, mengerjap memandang sekeliling. Lalu ia menyadari kalau disebelahnya tidak terlihat adanya eksistensi Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang kemarin telah resmi menjadi suaminya tidak ada disebelahnya lagi.

Ditengah lamunannya, pemuda yang menjadi pusat pikirannya keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di seberang Sakura. Tubuh suaminya hanya berbalut jubah mandi, mau tak mau membuat wajah gadis bersurai pink itu bersemu kemerahan. Terlihat lucu, seperti buah tomat yang ranum.

Tanpa mempedulikan sang istri, Uchiha Sasuke langsung menuju ke arah almari pakaian dan mengambil sebuah setelan kemeja berlengan panjang dan sebuah celana panjang hitam. Terakhir, pemuda Uchiha itu mengambil jas hitamnya.

"Cepat mandi. Kutunggu di meja makan."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada rendah yang terkesan biasa saja, namun Sakuran tahu kalau itu merupakan perintah mutlak sang suami. Dia hanya sebuah boneka yang senantiasa mengikuti perintah tuannya.

~.~

Ruang makan yang mewah itu terasa sunyi, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Dan tampaknya, Sakura yang tidak tahan dengan hawa mencekam di sekitarnya mulai berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan, sebagaimana yang dilakukan pasangan muda lainnya.

"Setelah ini kau berangkat kerja?"

"Hn."

Tanggapan yang singkat dan dingin itu membuat Sakura sedikit merutuki kebodohannya yang lancang memulai percakapan. Dalam hati tentunya.

Setelah momen yang canggung itu, tidak ada lagi yang mencoba membuka suara. Sasuke yang memang sejak awal tidak ingin berbasa-basi atau berbicara tetap diam dan melanjutkan sarapan paginya dengan tenang, sedangkan sang istri yang awalnya berusaha memecah keheningan sekarang malah ikut-ikutan terdiam karena tidak tahan dengan suasana yang tegang.

"Aku berangkat." Kata Sasuke dingin setelah menghabiskan makanannya yang dibalas Sakura hanya dengan anggukan kaku.

~.~

Seharian ini hati Sakura dipenuhi dengan kejemuan. Tidak ada yang dapat dikerjakannya. Mungkin setelah ini gadis itu akan mempertimbangkan niatnya meminta izin kepada suaminya untuk melanjutkan kariernya sebagai designer.

Saat berkeliling mansion yang besar itu, kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu menuju ruang yang sepertinya hampir tidak pernah dikunjungi. Perpustakaan pribadi.

Hatinya tiba-tiba meronta supaya dirinya masuk ke dalam, Sakura mulai memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Di dalam, dia mendapati beberapa rak yang terisi penuh dengan berbagai macam buku dan diselimuti debu yang cukup tebal.

Pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah buku tebal bersampul merah marun di atas meja. Sebuah album foto. Tangannya mulai membuka beberapa helai halaman album foto yang secara tidak sengaja ditemukannya. Terlihat sebuah keluarga kecil yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Semua yang ada dalam foto itu terlihat mirip, berambut hitam dengan mata yang berwarna senada, dan akhirnya dia meyakini kalau salah satu dari dua anak kecil dalam foto itu adalah sang suami― Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura terus melihat semua foto yang ada dalam album itu, sepasang manik emeraldnya bergerak menelusuri setiap inci foto. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum simpul terus menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Entah kenapa hatinya tenang, melihat pemuda yang dicintainya saat masih kecil. Tatapan tanpa dosa pemuda itu, berbeda sekali dengan tatapan dinginnya sekarang. Mengingat hal itu, membuat senyumnya berganti dengan senyum miris.

Tanpa disadarinya waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan penuh buku tersebut.

~.~

Sakura sedang mencoret-coret kertas saat terdengar suara ketukan pelan. Mungkin dari pelayan.

"Ada apa? Pintunya tidak dikunci."

"Nyonya, apa anda mau makan sekarang?" Tanya pelayan itu sopan.

Sakura berpikir sebentar, sampai akhirnya menjawab, "Nanti saja. Aku menunggu Sasuke pulang."

Mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, pelayan itu mengangguk dan menunduk sopan lalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

~.~

Jam menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Seorang pelayan kembali mengetuk pintu kamar tempat seorang gadis bersurai pink melamun sendirian.

"Sudah pukul delapan. Apa anda tidak makan duluan saja?" Kata pelayan itu.

Gadis bersurai pink itu kembali berpikir. Dia juga sudah merasa lapar sekarang, perutnya berontak minta diisi. Namun Sakura masih ingin menunggu suaminya datang dan makan bersama. Setidaknya masih ada yang menemaninya.

"Biasanya dia pulang pukul berapa?" Tanya Sakura kepada pelayan dihadapannya.

"Tuan Uchiha tidak selalu pulang tepat waktu. Terkadang dapat sampai tengah malam atau tidak pulang." Kata pelayannya jujur. Semua pelayan di mansion ini tentu tahu kebiasaan tuannya.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak menunggu pemuda Uchiha itu makan malam.

"Baiklah." Katanya dengan helaan nafas panjang.

~.~

Sungguh miris melihatnya. Biasanya para pengantin baru pasti mengalami masa honeymoon mereka, atau paling tidak suasana diantara mereka masih sangat hangat. Namun tidak bagi pasangan muda Uchiha ini. Bahkan sehari setelah pernikahannya pun dia malah makan malam sendirian tanpa ditemani sang suami.

Gadis itu memang tidak bisa protes juga kepada suaminya. Dia sadar diri. Sebagai pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar, tentu Sasuke sangat sibuk. Gadis itu juga sadar bahwa mungkin apa yang dilakukan suaminya ini untuk menghindarinya. Sakura sadar bahwa pemuda itu sekarang membencinya. Setiap mengingat akan hal itu hatinya terasa teriris. Tanpa sadar cairan bening meluncur dari pipi porselennya.

"Apa kau membenciku sebegitunya?" Gumamnya.

~.~

Uchiha Sasuke melewati ruang keluarga di rumahnya. Obsidiannya tertuju pada seorang gadis bersurai pink yang tertidur di sofa. Istrinya, Sakura menunggu kedatangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu menggendong tubuh istrinya ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka. Setelah meletakan Sakura di kasur yang nyaman dan menyelimutinya pemuda itu memilih untuk membersihkan diri dan mengikuti sang istri berkelana dialam mimpi.

Sebelum pemuda Uchiha itu benar-benar terlelap dia menyempatkan diri mencium bibir sang istri.

"Aku membencimu." Gumamnya lirih.

~.~

Langit mulai menampakan sang surya. Sepasang emerald perlahan membuka. Sang pemilik merasa tubuhnya terasa berat. Disadarinya Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, sangat erat bahkan membuat gadis bersurai pink itu sulit bernafas. Jantungnya terasa berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Sensasi yang pernah dirasakannya dulu bersama pemuda yang telah menjadi suaminya sekarang, sebelum pemuda itu membencinya.

Setelah cukup lama membiarkan posisi mereka seperti itu, Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri tanpa ingin mengganggu tidur sang suami. Diingatnya kembali kemarin malam dirinya menunggu Sasuke pulang dan tertidur di sofa.

"Apakah dia menggendongku ke kamar?" Gumam Sakura seakan baru menyadari sesuatu.

~.~

Gadis musim semi itu bertekad akan menjadi istri yang baik bagi suaminya. Meskipun sang suami membencinya. Sakura akan tetap berusaha menjadi istri yang baik. Mungkin untuk menebus dosanya kepada pemuda itu, ataukah karena Sakura masih sangat mencintai Sasuke? Hanya dirinyalah yang tahu jawabannya.

~.~

Uchiha Sakura menyiapkan pakaian untuk suaminya. Setelah itu dia membangunkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak menolak segala yang telah dilakukan istrinya kepadanya, namun pemuda itu juga tidak menanggapinya. Tidak ada kata-kata manis yang biasa dilontarkan pasangan muda ataupun sekedar kata terima kasih.

Mereka berdua tetap sarapan bersama. Kali ini Sasuke yang membuka pembicaraan dulu.

"Nanti malam ada pesta ulang tahun perusahaan. Belilah gaun yang pantas. Kau bisa menggunakan credit card yang kemarin kuberikan." Kata pemuda itu singkat.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura tanpa berusaha menolak sedikit pun.

~.~

Gadis bersurai pink itu sibuk mempersiapkan segala yang akan dikenakannya nanti malam. Hal ini cukup efektif untuk menghabiskan waktunya yang benar-benar senggang. Ini lebih baik daripada harus berdiam diri dirumah.

Saat memasuki sebuah toko yang terlihat sangat mewah gadis itu nampak bingung memilih apa yang akan dikenakannya. Gadis itu harus bisa tampil sebaik mungkin malam ini. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Gadis musim semi itu terlihat sangat menawan. Semua orang pasti akan langsung teresona dengan kecantikannya. Mungkin saat orang-orang melihatnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke dipesta nanti orang-orang itu hanya dapat mengerang kecewa.

~.~

Sepasang obsidian tanpa sadar memandang kagum pada gadis dihadapannya. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajah pemilih obsidian tersebut. Namun sebelum sang gadis menyadarinya senyum itu sudah dihilangkan dari wajahnya, berganti dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Ayo." Katanya singkat.

~.~

Media masa berkumpul didepan hotel tempat pesta itu akan dirayakan. Mereka berusaha meliput orang-orang penting yang datang, tidak terkecuali pasangan muda Uchiha.

Tentu saja mereka berdua berusaha menghindar dari terjangan publik saat meuju pintu masuk. Mungkin orang-orang juga ingin tahu perihal hubungan mereka yang terlalu banyak mengandung misteri. Semua orang jelas heran ketika pemuda Uchiha itu tiba-tiba mengumumkan pernikahan dengan Haruno Sakura, seorang rookie-designer Paris.

Tangan Sakura menggelayut manja di lengan kekar milik Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka berdua memang berencana untuk membuat publik tahu bahwa hubungan mereka hangat. Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dibalik semua ini.

Setiap orang memandang iri terhadap pasangan Uchiha itu. Benar-benar pasangan sempurna secara fisik. Namun sekali lagi, apa mereka semua tahu apa yang ada dibalik semua ini?

~.~

Sejujurnya Sakura sangat jenuh, tidak ada yang dikenalnya disini. Sasuke juga malah mengabaikannya dan berbicara dengan orang lain. Ya, dia memang biasa diabaikan sang suami.

Saat melamun dan duduk disebuah kursi yang cukup jauh dari keramaian, seorang pemuda yang kira-kira seumurannya menghampirinya sambil malambaikan tangan.

"Hai." Sapa pemuda itu.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan secara refleks membalas singkat sapaan pemuda itu. Sesaat kemudian keningnya berkerut, berusaha mengingat apa dia mengenalnya.

"Kenapa kau memilih menyendiri disini?" Tanya pemuda itu. Tampaknya dia sedang berusaha untuk berbasa-basi dengannya.

Akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk meladeninya, daripada dia mati kebosanan di acara ini. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sepasang obsidian tengah memperhatikan gerak gerik kedua insan tersebut.

"Hanya ingin saja." Jawab Sakura asal.

"Alasan macam apa itu?" Tanya pemuda itu geli. "Kenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan yang dibalas dengan jabatan singkat dari Sakura.

"Namaku ..." Tampak gadis itu berpikir sebentar sebelum dia berkata, "Sakura." Pada akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk tidak menyebutkan nama marganya yang baru.

Mereka berdua berbincang cukup lama, terkadang Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan pemuda itu. Tentu saja pemuda Uchiha yang tengah memperhatikan mereka sekarang sedang menahan amarah, gigi-giginya bergemeltuk geram.

Setelah pesta usai, Uchiha Sasuke langsung mendekati kedua orang itu. Obsidiannya memandang tajam pemuda bernama Kiba.

"Sakura, ayo pulang." Katanya singkat dengan nada dingin. Dia tidak mengindahkan Kiba yang juga berada disitu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari istrinya Sasuke langsung menarik tangan sang istri mengikuti langkahnya. Gadis bersurai pink itu dengan tertatih-tatih berusaha mengikuti langkah pemuda yang tengah menariknya.

~.~

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan orang itu?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, obsidiannya memandang tajam gadis dihadapannya.

"M-maksudmu siapa? Kiba? Aku hanya berbincang santai dengannya." Jawab Sakura tergagap dipandang seperti itu oleh seorang Uchiha.

Bungsu Uchiha itu pun mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban sang istri. "Jangan sebut namanya, bitch." Desis pemuda itu tajam.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun dengannya!" Balas Sakura mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"KAU ISTRIKU! Jadi berlakulah sebagai istri yang baik!" Kata Sasuke keras. "Kukatakan sekali lagi, aku tidak suka melihat milikku didekati orang lain! Dan jangan lupa perjanjian kita." Sasuke merendahkan volume nadanya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, tapi kalimat terakhirnya diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan dan tajam. Obsidiannya berkilat nyalang kala menatap emerald yang bergetar ketakutan.

Sakura diam tak bergeming. Cairan bening sudah mengalir melalui pipi porselennya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat diucapkannya untuk membalas perkataan pemuda dihadapannya, lidahnya kelu dan pita suaranya tercekat hingga tak mampu mengeluarkan argumen yang ditujukan pada sang suami.

Pemuda itu nampak puas dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada sang istri. Seringaian licik menghiasi wajahnya. Memang tadi dia sangat kesal karena Sakura seenaknya berbincang dengan orang lain, namun sekarang dia cukup puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Seperti alasan awalnya menikahi Sakura, pemuda itu ingin balas dendam, tetapi apakah dihati pemuda itu perasaan cinta benar-benar telah hilang tak berbekas? Apakah perasaan kesal yang tadi dirasakannya murni karena tidak rela apa yang menjadi miliknya didekati orang lain? Ataukah karena pemuda itu dibakar api cemburu?

Tbc..

Gimana menurut kalian ceritanya? Maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan ╥ ﹏ ╥ akhir - akhir ini ide menghilang bagai butiran debu #plak

Jangan lupa kasih kritik dan saran ya biar kita bisa memperbaiki di chapter selanjutnya

Thankyou~

Balesan review chapter sebelumnya..

eL-yuMiichann : wah makasih udah mau review :) jadi malu dipuji gt ^/^

Blue bubble : iya ini lagi dlm proses XD

Qren : sip ini lg dlm proses sasuke jd baik #plak

Hanazono yuri : siap! (ง'̀⌣'́)ง

White moon Uchiha : nti mereka juga bahagia kok :)

LimeGreenRolls : makasih ;) secepat yg kt bisa :)

Sasusaku kira : makasih :) pasti :D

Big thanks bwt semua reader yang udah mau review di fic ini semoga fic ini bisa menghibur

Tofu tomato~


	10. Chapter 9

**Hai semua \(****•****•****)/ **

**Tofu tomato akhirnya bisa update fanfic ini setelah sekian lama :') duamingguan ini kita dilanda uts yang ga selesai-selesai**

**Semoga menghibur**

**Happy reading :)**

**~ Mistake chapter 9 ~**

Seorang gadis bersurai pink tampak berjalan dengan gontai di tengah keramaian sebuah mall. Pundaknya terlihat lesu dengan wajah yang terus dia tundukkan. Dilihat sekilas pun orang-orang sudah tahu kalau matanya tidak fokus ke arah jalanan, sehingga membuatnya beberapa kali menabrak para pengunjung mall dan beberapa kali pula harus terkena umpatan sehingga harus meminta maaf.

Sakura sedang banyak pikiran saat ini. Mungkin tentang kehidupannya sekarang, mungkin juga tentang hubungannya dengan sang suami. Sampai-sampai sekali lagi dia kembali menabrak orang. Begitu keras hingga barang bawaannya berserakan disana-sini.

"M-maaf." Kata gadis itu.

"Ah, tidak masalah." Kata pemuda yang ditabrak gadis itu tadi. Pemuda itu membantu mengambil kantung belanjaannya yang terlempar setelah insiden tabrakan tersebut. Lucky Sakura. Beruntung pemuda yang kali ini dia tabrak punya etiket baik membantunya mengambil barang bawaannya.

"Kau.." Mulutnya terngaga, agak terperangah saat mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengembalikan barang Sakura, "Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi disini. Apakah kau masih mengingatku?" Kata pemuda itu melanjutkan.

Mata Sakura sedikit menyipit sambil memperhatikan pemuda dihadapannya dan berusaha menggali ingatannya.

"Inuzuka Kiba?" Sakura tampak ragu, secara, dia kan hanya melihat wajah Kiba di ruang pesta yang temaram.

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatku!" Kata Kiba dengan mimik senang. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya pemuda bersurai coklat itu lagi.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan dan sedikit berbelanja." Kata Sakura sembari menunjukan barang-barang belanjaan yang dipegangnya.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Kurang lebih sama denganmu." Jawab Kiba sambil terkekeh dan dibalas Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Apa kau sendiri?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ya. Bagaimana dengamu?" Jawab Sakura.

"Aku juga sendiri. Apa kau sudah makan siang? Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" Tampak sekali kalau Kiba berusaha mendekati gadis ini. Entah apa tujuannya, tapi seharusnya dia tahu kalau Sakura sudah punya suami.

Setelah mempertimbangkan sesuatu, Sakura akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka memilih makan di sebuah restoran yang berada di mall itu. Restoran bergaya Jepang yang cukup luas, dan menyediakan masakan khas negeri sakura.

Keduanya nampak asyik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Kiba bercerita tentang berbagai topik, dari topik-topik berat sampai topik ringan yang konyol sehingga membuat keduanya tertawa renyah. Mereka juga tidak lupa bertukar nomor telepon.

Hari sudah gelap dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang. Meskipun Sasuke tidak pernah menganggapnya ada, tetapi dia tidak ingin menimbulkan gossip yang tidak-tidak dengan pulang larut malam.

"Aku pulang dulu."

"Perlu kuantar?" Kiba sangat baik dan sopan. Sakura mencibir, kalau saja Sasuke adalah pria gentle yang seperti Kiba... Benar-benar suami idaman.

"Tidak perlu. Aku membawa mobil sendiri." Sakura mengatakan hal itu dan langsung dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda sanguin itu.

Setelah memastikan Sakura pergi, Kiba mengambil ponselnya dan memencet sebuah nomor telepon.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti?"

Kiba terlihat menyimak pembicaraan orang diseberang telepon untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menggumamkan kata mengerti dan mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

~.~

Sakura memasuki mansion Uchiha dengan langkah anggun. Pelayan-pelayan menyambut kedatangan nyonya muda mereka dengan membungkuk memberi hormat.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Saat memasuki kamarnya, gadis itu dikejutkan oleh keberadaan seseorang dikamar itu.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya pemuda itu dingin.

"Aku tadi jalan-jalan sebentar." Cicit Sakura. Nyalinya selalu ciut saat menyadari tatapan tajam pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Dengan siapa kau tadi pergi?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tadi pergi sendirian." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Lalu siapa serangga yang tadi bersamamu?" Sasuke terus menerus memojokkan Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"I-itu.." Kata Sakura sedikit bergetar.

"Jawab!" Sasuke mulai menghardik istrinya. Dia tidak suka orang yang berbelit-belit dan tidak jujur, dan dalam kasus ini, istrinyalah yang membuat jengah dirinya.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya." Kata gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan segala ucapanmu lagi?" Sasuke sedikit menekankan kata 'lagi', untuk menjatuhkan mental Sakura dengan mengingatkannya pada kejadian lima tahun lalu.

Tanpa sadar Sakura jadi kehilangan kontrol emosinya dan suasana dalam kamar itu menjadi sengit. Akhirnya perdebatan semakin memanas. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah baik Sasuke maupun Sakura.

"Cih! Tidak kusangka kau makin pintar mencari alasan." Balas Sasuke sembari berjalan menuju kearah istrinya. Sakura yang merasa tidak nyaman bergerak mundur, tetapi Sasuke terus maju dan menyudutkannya ke dinding.

Sang bungsu Uchiha mengunci tubuh gadis itu. Meskipun Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri tapi apa daya, tenaganya jauh lebih lemah dari Sasuke yang notabene adalah seorang laki-laki. Pemuda itu lalu mencengkeram dengan erat pergelangan tangan istrinya sampai sang empunya mengaduh sakit.

Tanpa aba-aba pemuda Uchiha itu mencium gadis itu dengan kasar. Tidak ada kelembutan yang dapat dirasakan Sakura seperti ciuman mereka lima tahun lalu. Sasuke seperti melampiaskan segala amarahnya melalui ini semua.

Sakura berusaha memberontak, namun Uchiha Sasuke tidak mempedulikan semua itu. Kedua bola matanya yang memang sudah gelap semakin terlihat kelam. Dia menjadi kalap dan rasa belas kasihannya saat ini sirna akibat api amarah yang menjalarinya.

~.~

Sepasang mata milik seorang gadis bersurai pink yang berada dalam pelukan seorang pemuda bersurai gelap terbuka. Pandangannya memandang sekeliling. Menyadari dengan keadaannya sekarang hatinya terasa teriris. Gadis itu sadar dan ingat betul apa yang kemarin malam ia lakukan bersama suaminya. Pandangan matanya kosong. Dia hanya diam seribu kata, tanpa menangisi nasibnya sekarang. Hatinya sudah terlalu keras, perasaannya sudah mati rasa. Dan matanya terlalu kering karena terlalu banyak menangis sepanjang hidupnya.

Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai. Keadaannya sekarang kacau. Seperti orang depresi, dan kenyataannya memang begitu. Gadis itu tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda yang telah menjadi suaminya itu melakukan itu. Apakah karena pemuda itu hanya ingin membuatnya menderita? Ataukah pemuda itu melakukan hal itu karena masih ada rasa cinta dalam hatinya?

~.~

Sepasang obsidian perlahan terbuka. Sang pemilik mendengar gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Meskipun sudah tahu siapa yang ada didalam sana, Sasuke tetap berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamar mandi mereka.

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya disana. Perasaan pemuda itu bercampur aduk. Ada perasaan senang dan puas karena sudah dapat membalas kesakitannya dulu dan menjadikan gadis itu miliknya, tetapi saat melihat keadaan gadis itu yang menyedihkan tanpa sadar hatinya seperti tercabik. Sakit, sangat sakit. Dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk membalas perbuatan gadis itu lima tahun lalu, tetapi mengapa saat sudah dapat melakukannya ada perasaan sakit dan menyesal? Pemuda itu tidak tahu jawabannya. Tangannya terkepal kuat menahan emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pintu tersebut dan mengerjakan beberapa hal di ruang kerjanya yang tembus dengan kamar tidur.

~.~

Seharian ini tidak ada diantara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan maupun sekedar bertegur sapa. Sakura mengunci dirinya dikamar tidur dan menghabiskan waktu untuk melamun. Bahkan sekedar makanpun tidak, sampai-sampai pelayan membawakan makanannya ke tempat gadis musim semi itu berada. Tentu saja hal ini juga adalah salah satu usahanya menghindari sang suami.

Sasuke seperti biasanya. Sibuk. Meskipun hari ini adalah hari minggu tetapi ia tetap bekerja meskipun tidak pergi ke kantor. Tidak ada kata libur untuk pemuda Uchiha ini.

Tangannya bergerak cepat menandatangani berkas-berkas yang menggunung di mejanya. Beberapa saat kemudian berpindah untuk mengetik, menelepon beberapa orang, mengetik pesan elektronik dan begitu seterusnya. Sampai dia sadar kalau matahari sudah terbenam dan perutnya belum diisi oleh makanan sejak pagi. Sasuke sadar, dia terlalu ambisius dalam memimpin perusahaannya, terhanyut dalam pekerjaan yang super sibuk dan menguras tenanga serta pikirannya. Sepertinya dia sudah terkena penyakit workaholic tingkat akut.

~.~

Seorang pemuda memandang beberapa foto yang baru saja dikirimkan lewat email. Pandangannya sulit diartikan. Entah itu sedih, marah, sakit hati, kecewa, semuanya tampak dalam matanya yang jernih.

Dalam foto-foto itu terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pink yang tampak ceria. Beberapa foto menunjukan gadis itu mengenakan sebuah gaun formal dan menggamit lengan seorang pemuda beriris hitam. Ada juga foto gadis itu mengenakan pakaian santai dan membawa beberapa belanjaan ditangannya. Namun hanya satu yang sama dari keadaan semua foto itu, mata emeraldnya tidak fokus ke kamera, karena memang foto itu diambil secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan si objek foto.

"Aku sudah menerima foto yang kau kirimkan lewat email. Terus ikuti perkembangannya." Kata pemuda itu kepada lawan bicaranya di telepon.

~.~

_Hei apa kau besok ada waktu? Ayo bertemu!_

_Inuzuka Kiba_

Sakura sedikit tersenyum membaca pesan yang baru saja diterimanya. Gadis itu nyaman-nyaman saja berada di dekat pemuda bersurai coklat itu, tetapi tentu saja perasaan ini hanya sebatas kepada teman dekat. Hatinya sudah terpenjara untuk seorang saja, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Baiklah. Kita bertemu di café Shibuya besok jam satu siang._

Sakura tidak jera bertemu Kiba lagi. Tidak masalah baginya bertemu dengan teman. Hal itu dapat membunuh waktu dan menghilangkan rasa bosannya yang berada di mansion Uchiha sepanjang hari.

~.~

Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian itu, Sakura sepertinya semakin dekat dengan pemuda Inuzuka itu. Mereka berdua sangat sering bertemu dan mengobrol dengan akrab sebagai sahabat.

Sudah tiga hari ini juga Sakura terus menghindar dari suaminya. Saat sang suami pulang dari kantor ia sudah tidur dan saat suaminya berangkat ke kantor ia masih tidur. Entah kenapa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh istrinya perasaan Uchiha Sasuke menjadi tidak karuan. Ia menjadi sering marah-marah dan uring-uringan dengan orang-orang di kantor ataupun para pelayan di mansion Uchiha.

~.~

"Berhentilah menghindar dariku." Kata Sasuke datar. Saat itu pemuda Uchiha ini memilih untuk pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya sehingga mendapati sang istri masih terjaga dan sedang membaca buku untuk membunuh rasa jemunya.

"Siapa yang menghindarimu?" Sakura balas bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Kau." Jawab Sasuke. Atmosfer diantara mereka menjadi semakin tidak enak, sebuah pertanda kalau akan terjadi suatu pertengkaran pada pasangan suami istri muda ini.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, Tuan Uchiha." Kata Sakura sinis, sengaja menekankan dua kata terakhirnya.

"Siapa yang akhir-akhir ini terus kau temui?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sakura singkat. Gadis musim semi itu memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, entah akan kemana, yang penting tidak seruangan dengan suaminya yang hanya dapat terus menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku sedang bicara denganmu!" Bentak Sasuke sambil mencekal tangan gadis bersurai pink itu sebelum gadis itu meninggalkannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu!"

Nada dalam ucapannya terus meninggi beriringan dengan tatapan suaminya yang makin menajam pula.

"Kau istriku. Jangan pernah berniat untuk mencoba lari atau memulai hubungan dengan serangga itu atau serangga sialan itu akan menerima akibatnya." Kata Sasuke dengan seringaian.

"Jangan pernah melakukan apapun terhadap Kiba. Kami hanya sebatas teman tidak lebih. Berhentilah bersikan terlalu egois."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua yang kau anggap penting atau apapun, aku akan menyingkirkan segala yang tidak kusukai."

Gadis musim semi itu hanya diam tidak menanggapi ucapan dari pemuda dihadapannya. Melihat kediaman dari sang gadis pemuda itu menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis itu sampai bibir mereka bertemu. Tidak ada tanggapan atau balasan dari sang gadis. Gadis pink itu tetap diam tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Ingatlah semua perjanjian kita." Bisik Sasuke dingin setelah menyudahi kegiatan mereka dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam disana sendirian.

~.~

"Apa kau berencana bertemu dengannya?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dalam telepon.

"Oh. Apakah aku perlu menjemputmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Baiklah sampai bertemu lagi di Jepang." Katanya sebelum menutup telepon.

Matanya memandang sebuah foto yang menunjukkan seorang gadis bersurai pink yang sedang tertawa ceria. Sebenarnya ia sedikit heran dengan apa yang terjadi diantara gadis ini dengan teman lamanya. Pemuda berwajah baby-face itu meminta bantuannya untuk mengawasi Sakura. Tapi apa tujuannya menyuruhnya mengawasi seorang gadis yang sudah bersuami?

Sebenarnya semua pertemuan mereka memang sudah direncanakannya sejak awal, mengikuti Sakura dan membuat mereka seolah-olah tidak sengaja bertemu.

Pemuda itu akhirnya memilih untuk berendam di bathub daripada membuat kepalanya overload memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orang itu.

~.~

Disebuah sore hari yang tenang nampak sepasang insan yang sedang berbincang disebuah café. Sepasang insan itu berbeda jenis kelamin, yang bersurai coklat adalah pria dan yang bersurai pink adalah wanita. Mereka berbincang dengan akrabnya.

Meskipun suaminya sudah mengancam, tetapi Sakura sementara ini memilih mengabaikan ancaman itu dulu dan tetap menemui pemuda bersurai coklat dihadapannya. Toh, pada kenyataannya ia tidak berselingkuh atau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pemuda Inuzuka itu, hubungan mereka berdua murni hubungan persahabatan.

"Apa ada orang yang ingin kau temui tetapi kau tidak dapat menemuinya?" Tanya Kiba tiba-tiba kepada gadis yang duduk di hadapannya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, dan menjawab, "Ada." Sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kiba lagi ingin tahu.

"Seorang pemuda yang mungkin selamanya tidak dapat kutemui lagi. Kuharap ia bahagia. Aku sudah amat bersalah kepadanya, kalau misalnya bertemu pun aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena aku..." Sakura memberi jeda sejenak dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "sudah mengkhianatinya."

"Kalau misalnya bisa bertemu dengan orang itu apakah kau akan senang?" Tanya Kiba lagi, sepertinya pemuda ini sedikit menangkap siapa yang dimaksud Sakura sekarang.

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk.

Setelah itu mereka kembali berbincang seperti biasa. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab seperti sepasang sahabat yang sudah bersama sejak lama.

~.~

Uchiha Sasuke memandang sebuah foto yang selama lima tahun ini senantiasa berada dalam laci meja kerjanya. Dalam foto itu nampak seorang gadis remaja sekitar tujuh belas tahunan tersenyum lembut menghadap kamera. Tanpa sadar senyuman miris terukir dalam wajah pemuda itu.

Diingatnya segala tentang gadis dalam foto itu. Sakura, nama gadis itu sama seperti nama bunga kebanggaan Jepang. Saat mengingat segala kilas balik tentang memorinya dengan Sakura, perasaannya bercampur aduk. Terkadang dalam perutnya seperti dipenuhi kupu-kupu yang ingin keluar sangking senangnya, tetapi terkadang juga hatinya terasa teriris. Semua kenangan itu bercampur aduk, ada kenangan manis maupun pahit.

Kembali pemuda Uchiha itu mengingat saat-saat terakhir sebelum mereka berpisah dulu, pertengkaran mereka, video itu. Semuanya terasa penuh sesak di dadanya.

Sekarang gadis itu telah menjadi istrinya. Ia memiliki gadis itu sekarang, tetapi apakah ia juga memiliki hati gadis itu? Pemuda itu ragu akan hal ini. Dari pandangan matanya, Sasuke yakin istrinya masih sangat mencintai dirinya. Tetapi mengapa saat itu Sakura memilih meninggalkannya? Apa gadis itu tidak mengerti setelah ia pergi hatinya terasa hancur?

Matanya terpejam. Berusaha rileks dengan segala hal yang selalu terlintas dalam pikirannya. Ia ingin balas dendam, itu memang tujuannya sejak awal. Tetapi sekarang ia ragu inilah yang diinginkannya. Meskipun pemuda itu membenci Sakura, tetapi rasa cintanya lebih besar dari rasa benci itu. Kini ia mulai menyadari kesalahannya. Kesalahan yang tidak dapat ia ubah. Tapi apakah ia berhak untuk memperbaiki ini semua?

~.~

Sakura duduk termenung di beranda kamar, langit sudah gelap pertanda malam sudah tiba. Ia kembali memikirkan pertanyaan Kiba tadi sore. Hatinya bimbang, benarkah segala sesuatu yang telah dijalaninya selama ini adalah yang terbaik? Menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan menjadi nyonya di mansion besar ini.

Perasaannya kacau, sampai sekarang pemuda itu masih terus mengabaikannya. Ia berfikir jika yang menjadi suaminya Gaara mungkin pemuda itu akan memperlakukannya dengan baik tidak seperti pemuda Uchiha itu. Namun hatinya tetap tidak dapat berbohong, ia tidak mencintai Gaara. Tidak. Gadis itu sadar bahwa dirinya mencintai Gaara, tetapi bukan cinta yang sama seperti cintanya pada pemuda Uchiha yang telah menjadi suaminya sekarang.

Dia akhirnya tertawa merasa dirinya sendiri konyol. Sakura merasa ia tidak mungkin bertemu Gaara lagi. Jika bertemu sekalipun mungkin gadis itu akan tetap memilih Sasuke, meskipun pemuda itu membencinya sekalipun. Hatinya benar-benar tidak dapat berbohong. Mungkin saat bertemu kembali dengan Gaara ia hanya dapat meminta maaf telah meninggalkannya diam-diam dan mendoakan pemuda itu menemukan gadis yang lebih baik darinya dan bahagia.

~.~

"Masuklah kedalam. Nanti kau masuk angin." Kata Sasuke lembut membuyarkan lamunan istrinya. Sakura balas mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Gadis bersurai pink itu beranjak dari kursi di beranda dan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Sakura itu sedikit heran dengan perlakuan suaminya yang tiba-tiba sedikit perhatian kepadanya. Biasanya pemuda itu tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura dan malah menyakiti hati gadis itu. Akhirnya Sakura memilih tidak ambil pusing dengan itu dan mengajak suaminya bicara. Akhir-akhir ini mereka sangat jarang bicara, semenjak kejadian itu.

~.~

_Ayo bertemu di tempat biasa jam sepuluh pagi besok_

Sebuah pesan masuk dalam telepon genggam Sakura. Yang dikirimi pesan hanya tersenyum lalu membalas.

_Baiklah._

Sakura mengiyakan ajakan Kiba. Tanpa tahu pemuda yang akan menemuinya besok. Seorang 'kawan lama'.

~.~

Keesokan harinya kedua pasangan suami istri yang sepertinya mulai memperbaiki hubungan mereka sarapan bersama. Keadaan hening seperti biasa. Tetapi hati Sakura terasa hangat melihat sedikit perubahan sikap yang ditujukan Sasuke untuknya. Meskipun pemuda itu tetap dingin seperti biasa tapi dari gerak-geriknya, pemuda itu sudah mulai dapat memperlakukan Sakura dengan baik.

Bahkan sebelum Sasuke berangkat ke kantornya, pemuda itu menyempatkan diri mengecup singkat puncak kepala istrinya dengan lembut. Gadis musim semi itu terlihat bahagia dan terus tersenyum setelah kepergian suaminya.

~.~

Sepasang emerald memandang sekeliling café. Ia sedang mencari sosok Inuzuka Kiba yang mengajaknya bertemu disini. Tetapi gadis itu tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Tidak biasanya Kiba tidak datang tepat waktu, biasanya saat Sakura datang pemuda itu sudah menunggunya dan melambaikan tangan memberi tahu keberadaannya di tempat itu. Setelah berusaha mencari dan tidak bertemu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah meja yang diperuntukan untuk dua orang.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya sebuah suara kepada gadis bersurai pink yang duduk sambil melamun.

Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat suara itu, suara itu bukan suara Kiba, pemuda yang ditunggunya. Tetapi suara itu terasa familiar ditelinganya. Sakura menoleh keasal suara itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura, bukan sosok yang ditunggunya sejak tadi yang dilihat oleh gadis itu namun seorang pemuda yang telah dirindukannya selama ini.

Sakura sangat terkejut ketika melihat pemuda dihadapannya, emeraldnya terbelalak seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya. Nafasnya tercekat, membuatnya tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"K-kau..."

To be continue..

**Hanazono yuri** : iya sakura kasian ya ._.

**LimeGreenRolls **: hehehe makasih udh ngasi jempolnya :3 semoga chap ini lbh bagus dan memuaskan :D

**Kihara **: iyadong :3 nanti Gaara ada porsinya sendiri #plak

**Qren **: hohoho kan biar ceritanya greget ;;)

**White moon uchiha **: hehehe ini nih udah ada lanjutannya :3 jd penasarannya sedikit berkurang kan?

**Sasusaku kira** : wkwk kyknya jengkel banget nih sama Sasuke, makasih ya bwt pujian sama sarannya :3 ;)


End file.
